Devil Fangirl Reborn!
by yukio00
Summary: -Blank- is a girl from our world, but then she found herself in an obsessed Fangirl body with the gamer power. Watch as she grows stronger faster than before and dealing with lots of annoyance. "Red string be damned, Blood Trail is much romantic!" SI-OC May contains power from other anime as well. New Chapter each week...
1. 1 Where Shit Hit The Fan

**Disclaimer: I don't own shit except my OC. I rewrite this one as It's badly written! With the help of my trusted commander Saky of course!**

* * *

 **Ping!**

 _'Ehh? What the-? My alarm doesn't even sound like tha-'_ as soon she opened her eyes she noticed that she was in an unknown bed and a glowing blue square was in front of her face.

 _'shit. I know this.. I've been reading too much fanfiction if I am dreaming this, hmm.. so it's_ _ **that**_ _kind of dream huh? I will enjoy this!'_ as soon she thought that she moved her head as for her to searching some door that lead to the bathroom or some mirror so she can look at her own self Find a ditzy sound came out from her lips as she refrain herself to shocked.

 _"Haa~ this is_ _ **funny**_ _"_ as her face grow darker when she reach the mirror near the desk _._

 **[Master Stalker]**

 **Yuiko Kirishima**

 **Lv. 5**

 _'so that's my level, and what's up with the title? If I'm not wrong_ _ **Stats**_ _is-'_ _ ***Ping!**_

 **[Stats]**

 **Name: Yuiko Kirishima**

 **Class:** _ **Master of Stalker**_

 **Race: Human**

 **Level: 5 (8/1000)**

 **Hp: 273**

 **Mp: 6250**

 **Fp: [Locked]**

 **STR: 18**

 **VIT: 7**

 **DEX: 10**

 **DEF: 26**

 **INT: 40**

 **WIS: 25**

 **END: 35**

 **CHA: 8**

 **LUK: 50**

 **SP: 25**

 **Money: 13,000 ¥**

 **[Skill]**

 **Gamer Mind Max**

 **Gamer Body Max**

 **Illusion 35 (78/100)**

 _Due the creative imagination you've create with will power, Wollahhh! It's real, now you can create an Illusion and cast it for the people with below 65_ _ **Int**_ _or_ _ **Wis**_ _._ **(5 Mp)**

 **Potion Maker 42 (26/100)**

 _Due to your obsess of Yamamoto Takeshi and decided to research for a love potion on Internet. Now you can create Low, Medium health potion and Low Mana Potion._ **(45 Mp)**

 **Disguise 23 (54/100)**

 _Due to the obsession of stalk- I mean Observe your crush now you can Disguise and your crush (or anyone else) cannot spot you. Can now disguise your Hair, Gender, Face and Body._ **(30 Mp)**

 **Fangirling** **Max (100/100) ***

 _You're living in every fangirl wet Dream! Due the max of the skill now you have a Radar of your crush are and what's his plan going to be._ **(10 Mp)**

 **Stalking** **Max (100/100)**

 _Nin! Nin! You are a ninja now, a night creature, a shadow.. That is you, Due your Obsessed the skill is maxed. Can blend to the shadow and all trace Will magically disappear._ **(10 Mp)**

 **Hacking 56 (89/100)**

 _Hack this, Hack that, it's is easy like how flat you are. Due to your Obsession to Yamamoto Takeshi you beginning to hack all the security camera just to watch you can Hack a big Company for_ _ **extra**_ _money at night._ **(5 Mp)**

 **Perk:** **None**

 **Description:**

 _Yuiko Kirishima is an orphan that living from her parent inheritance. She's was a sociopath as well as a Psychopath due her Parent murder but it was changed when she met Yamamoto Takeshi, Now she's a member of the Fangirl Club. Her school grade is average due to her obsessed_ **.**

 _'Holy Bejesus. What's wrong with skill and luck? And why is the Mp is abnormally high? not that I'm complain about, you know what? I'm going to ignore it and pretend it's normal.. And this bitch is obsessed, I'm not going to be surprised if she even ever have her first kill. But Holy Jesus though..'_ as she continued to watch her reflection she notice her new body look is average which is not surprising because her face own average anyway _._

 _'Nothing make-up couldn't fix.. talking about fix, I may not know how the currency work in Yen but I know 13,000 is little.. let's fix that by_ _ **Hacking**_ _skill.. hehe.. moneyyy! here I. Come. Babyy~!'_

 **-4 Hours Later-**

 _'Shit, this dream Rock!' look at the money flow.. and it's only take_ _ **10 Mp**_ _.. this is the dream.. Talking about dream, I don't even feel tired yet.. hmm, do I even need sleep? Nahh..'_

 **Ping!**

 ***Gained 35,000,000 ¥***

Ahh~I'm full.. Let's see what time it is" as she look at the Love shaped clock near the wall "hmm.. it's 6:34.. I feel like I forgot something, oh.. let's see if I can find any gym in here, let's up the **STR** shall we~ But first, let's change.." As she make a bee-line toward the dresser and check if any clothes that she like and wear. _'Hoo~, she got lots of guy clothes as well as the girl one.. bet it's for her to stalk that Yamamoto Dude.. hmm.. the name familiar.. oh_ well'

 **-Grey Tanktop-**

 _show your boobs (If you got any) and make it sexy._ **5 CHA**

 **-Legging-**

 _This one showing your ass and make it perky, Flexible to do any work out or impressed someone._ **5 CHA**

 **-Badass White Jacket-**

 _A badass looking jacket._ **4 Def 2 Str 2 Vit**

 **-Normal Sketch shoe-**

 _A shoe. what do you expect?_ **5 End**

"I don't know what's up with the description but I ain't going to complaint.." As she said that she start to not and stopping for a second as she remember something important.

"Fuck. I forgot to do the **setting**.."

 **Ping!** "speak of the devil.."

 **-Setting-**

 **Difficulty: Normal**

 **Auto Loot: Yes** **No**

 **Hud:** **Yes** **No**

 **Cheat: Yes** **No**

 **Bgm: Yes** **No**

 **Mini Map: Yes** **No**

"Hmm, I'll play the easy one because I am one hell of a cheater.. and the cheat gonna be Yes too.. don't know about the other but I'm not gonna do shit about it.."

 **-Setting-**

 **Difficulty: Easy**

 **Auto Loot:** **Yes** **No**

 **Hud:** **Yes** **No**

 **Cheat:** **Yes** **No**

 **Bgm: Yes** **No**

 **Mini Map:** **Yes** **No**

* * *

 **Yuiko POV**

"Much better.." as I jog and pull up **Mini Map** and place it on the right corner of my vision.

 **1 Vit 1 Vit 1 Vit**

"Nicee.. and I'm not feeling tired yet.. Oh there it is the gym" I mumble to myself.

"Hello, May I ask how can I get a membership for this gym?" I politely asked the guy in the front desk with a calm face while ignoring my + **1 CHA** and **35 rep Ryuugi Kishimoto 5 rep Shining Star Gym**.

"Oh, polite aren't ya kiddo? I'm Ryuugi Kishimoto, we got a different kind of membership kiddo, there is the one for swimming, another one for boxing, and etc. Which one you want kiddo?" Ryuugi answer.

 _'Hmm, I could get the boxing one for my_ _ **Str,**_ _then maybe Swimming for my_ _ **End**_ _and_ _ **Vit,**_ _yes.. that's should be it..'_ "Can I get the membership for Boxing and Swimming please sir? and do you have any Dancing too as well?"

"Ah yes, yes we do, we have everything in here, so Boxing will cost you 3000¥ and the same for swimming a month, dancing 3000¥ too but if you want your own studio it's supposed to be 10,000¥ but you know what kiddo? I'll make a discount for you so you can just pay for 6000¥.. I know it's pricy but it's worth it kiddo, we have the best equipment as well as the protein that we sold in this gym! Buahahaha" Ryuugi Told me.

' _holy shit.. so the 13,000¥ was lots? oh shit.. just how much I take from the companies? bankruptcy will be their best friend because of me oh well..this is not my world anyway'_ while I'm in a deep thinking I got 2 **1 INT** and **1 Wis** then I was interrupted my musing by Ryuugi.

"Kiddo you there?" he ask, "huh? yea.. I am.. ok, I'll take all of the one that I choose and thanks for the discount sir.. I really appreciate it~"

 **-12,000¥**

"Thanks for the business kiddo, we just need your picture and then your Membership Card is finish,Gahahaha"

Then he led me to the corner with a black square background and I guessed that's for the picture.. and I was right. After he finish took a picture of me, he went back to the front desk with me following him then he type something in the computer and the card printed with my face on it. Nice..

 **Ping!**

 **Shining Star Membership Card equip**

 **15 rep Ryuugi Kishimoto**

 **50 rep SSG**

"Oho~" I said as I check the perk I get from acquired the **membership card**

 **-Perk-**

 **SSM Membership Card**

 **B** **S** **D** **L** **Sr**

 _ **B**_ _Can now enter the_ _ **Boxing**_ _room,_ _ **5 Str**_ _ **5 Def**_ _every day if enter the room._ _ **5 Boxing**_ _for each 2 hours in the room._

 _ **S**_ _Can now enter the_ _ **Swimming**_ _room,_

 _ **5 End 5 Vit**_ _every day if enter the room._ _ **5 Swimming**_ _each 2 hours in the room._

 _ **D**_ _Can now enter the_ _ **Dance**_ _room,_ _ **5 CHA 5 DEX**_ _everyday you enter the room_ _ **.**_

 _ **5 Dancing**_ _each 2 hours in the room._

 _ **L**_ _Can now access storage your stuff own_ _ **locker**_ _and the shower room._

 _ **Sr**_ _Can now access the_ _ **Studio Room**_ _. Your own Dance room for privacy. Dance crazy as you like and no one would know._

' _Damn, the Perk baby tachi~_ ' seems that I only have 1 perk.. oh well..

* * *

- **Time Skip** -

* * *

 **5 Cha! 5 Dex! 7 Dancing!**

Hehe, took me hours to get that skill and my dancing skill is up.. My **CHA** is good.. I mean this body **Cha** is fucking low, I mean other was like high and then the **CHA** is low.. maybe that Yamamoto guy didn't notice her because her **Cha** is low?.. wait a minute.. Maybe that shit on a purpose? so she could blend to a shadow to stalk her beloved? oh shit.. I don't know..

"What the fuck? this is so clique right now.." why you ask? because after I finished doing my stuff from the gym I'm on my way home, and I see a **Delinquent**.. from all my life, I want to be one.. but I don't have a guts to be one and don't want to embarrassed my family and parent. But now, I'm in a new body, another world.. you know what? I'm going to talk to them and try to befriend with them..

As I gather up my guts and put my ' _Cool Mask_ ' on and walk toward them.

"Yo" I walk toward them as nothing was happen. One of them with the piercing and with the bat was raising their eyebrow at me.

 **[Knight Yakuza]**

 **[Baku Toshida]**

 **[Lv. 54]**

 **[Rook Pria]**

 **[Rokhi Samada]**

 **[Lv. 57]**

 **[Devil King]**

 **[Tojo Mikado]**

 **[Lv. 77]**

What the fuck?

* * *

 _ **The End.**_

 **Name: Yuiko Kirishima**

 **Class: Master of Stalker**

 **Race: Human**

 **Level: 5 (8/1000)**

 **Hp: 273**

 **Mp: 6250**

 **Fp: [Locked]**

 **STR: 20 (18 2)**

 **VIT: 12 (10 2)**

 **DEX: 15**

 **DEF: 30 (26 4)**

 **INT: 40**

 **WIS: 25**

 **END: 40 (35 5)**

 **CHA: 24 (14 10)**

 **LUK: 50**

 **SP: 25**

 **Money: 35,001,000 ¥**

 **[Skill]**

 **Gamer Mind** **Max**

 **Gamer Body** **Max**

 **Illusion 35 (78/100)**

 **Potion Maker 42 (26/100)**

 **Disguise 23 (54/100)**

 **Fangirling** **Max (100/100) ***

 **Stalking** **Max (100/100) ***

 **Hacking** **58 (2/100)**

 **Dancing** **7 (42/100)**

 **Perk:**

 _ **[SSG Membership Card]**_

 **Description:**

 _Yuiko Kirishima is an orphan that living from her parent inheritance. She's was a Sociopath and a Psychopath due to her Parent murdered but it was changed when she met Yamamoto Takeshi, Now she's a member of the Fangirl Club. Her school grade is average due to her_ _ **obsessed**_ _._


	2. 2 The world I am in

**Disclaimer: I don't own shit except my OC's** **Warning: Marysue, Language, Grammar** _'Hello~' Yuiko's Thinking/ Thought_

Hello" Talking

 **Hacking** skill/Threat

 **[Stats]** gamer power working

 **_**

 **_**

 **[Knight Yakuza]**

 **[Baku Toshida]**

 **[Lv. 54]**

 **_**

 **[Rook Pria]**

 **[Rokhi Samada]**

 **[Lv. 57]**

 **_**

 **[Devil .**

 **King]**

 **[Tojo Mikado]**

 **[Lv. 77]**

 _What the hell?_

 _'Whats up with the tittle and level.. I though they're only a common thug.. oh shit, I dig my own grave.. I don't want to die yet, I just got this body, it's not faiiiirrrr!! Why wou_ -' My ranting was cut by the guy that holding the bat.

" _Onee-chan,_ What are you doing here?" as he circling me and looking me up and down, "Its not safe for a fragile girl like _youuu_ ~ Kehehehe"

"Hmm? Fragile? Me? Ohoho, no, no.. but I'm pleased that you thought I am fragile~" _'wait wait wait, What the fuck did I said.. oh god.. I'm dead.'_

As I said that the guy that tittle 'Devil King' raise his eyebrow for the first time and start to sniffing the air around me. Hey, Hey, I just came here by peace yeah? hehehe, ehh? Why are you start to sniffing mee~ I just finish working out, and I didn't take a shower after thattt~ _Shishsihishi_ "

 _'What the fuck did I said? you know what? it's normal. it is perfectly normal_.'

"Hoo~ she got _guts_ , I _like_ her King" the third one said to the 'King'. "Heh, I like her too" the second one said as he maniacally laughing.

"Hn." As the 'King' grinning from ear to ear, All I see red and a **Game Over** box.

 _'They kill me? ahh~ It's.. *sob* not fair.. I Fi-Finally got a body, And-and I lo-lost it!! Whyyyyy-'_

 ***Reboot.***

 **[Queen Piece] get.**

 **[Queeny of the thug ] tittle get.**

 **[Queeny of the thug]**

 **5000** **Hp ,** **5000 Mp 75 Str 50 CHA 75 Dex 50 Vit 50 Def while equip this Tittle. 500 Rep to the other Chess Piece. 50 Rep to other delinquent.**

 **100,000 Exp**

 **Level up! 18**

" ** _What the fuck!?_** "

"Oho~ Queeny is woke up!! kehehe" The one that been with the bat inform the other 2 guy.

"Hn. Good." 'King' finally say something that not include 1 word.. "You're special aren't you? I know you have the **Secret Gear.** Welcome to the **_Family_** _Queen_."He told me with a deep voice.

Wait a single fuck. **Secret Gear**? I kn-

 **Ping! [ Wielder of the Secret Gear] perk get**

 **[Wielder of the Secret Gear]**

 _Gaia is happy with you, every 10 level you get you got 1 Special Coin to use in shop to buy any thing you want. Wreck this world by bits. Literally._

"What?!" I squeal and opening up my **stats** to equip my new power.. and I just level up 18 times.. that means.. I get 2 _Special Coins_ yay!!

 **Name: Yuiko Kirishima**

 **Class: Master of Stalker**

 **Race: Devil**

 **Level: 23(55%/100%)**

 **Hp: 273**

 **Mp: 6250**

 **Fp: [Locked]**

 **STR: 20 (18 2)**

 **VIT: 12 (10 2)**

 **DEX: 15**

 **DEF: 30 (26 4)**

 **INT: 40**

 **WIS: 25**

 **END: 40 (35 5)**

 **CHA: 24 (14 10)**

 **LUK: 50**

 **SP: 105**

 **SC: 2**

 **Money: 35,001,000 ¥**

 **_**

 **[Skill]**

 **Gamer Mind Max**

 **Gamer Body Max**

 **Illusion 35 (78/100)**

 _Due the creative imagination you've create with will power, Wollahhh!! It's real, now you can create an Illusion and cast it for the people with below 65 Int or Wis. (5 Mp)_

 **Potion Maker 42 (26/100)**

 _Due to your obsess of Yamamoto Takeshi and decided to research for a love potion on Internet. Now you can create Low, Medium health potion and Low Mana Potion. (45 Mp)_

 **Disguise 23 (54/100)**

 _Due to the obsession of stalk- I mean Observe your crush now you can Disguise and your crush (or anyone else) cannot spot you. Can now disguise your Hair, Gender, Face and Body. (30 Mp_ )

 **Fangirling Max (100/100) ***

 _You're living in every fangirl wet Dream! Due the max of the skill now you have a Radar of your crush are and what's his plan going to be. (10 Mp)_

 **Stalking Max (100/100) ***

 _Nin! Nin!! You are a ninja now, a night creature, a shadow.. That is you, Due your Obsessed the skill is maxed. Can blend to the shadow and all trace Will magically disappear. (10 Mp)_

 **Hacking 56 (89/100)**

 _Hack this, Hack that, it's is easy like how flat you are. Due to your Obsession to Yamamoto Takeshi you beginning to hack all the security camera just to watch him. Now you can Hack a big Company for extra money at night. (5 Mp)_

 **Dancing 7 (34/100)**

 _amateur dance, but still accepted.. Just don't think you can do K-Pop dance though. Free Style dance can now equip._

 **Shop Max**

 _Can shop any thing, from slave to power with either money or SC._

 _Warning: Special Power only acquired with SC._

 **_**

 **Perk:**

 **[SSG Membership]**

 **[Queen Piece]**

 **[Wielder of the Secret Gear]**

 ** _Description_** :

 _Yuiko Kirishima is an orphan that living from her parent inheritance. She's was a sociopath as well as a Psychopath due her Parent murder but it was changed when she met Yamamoto Takeshi, Now she's a member of the Fangirl Club. Her school grade is Low due to her obsessed._

 ___

shit, look at the **SP** I got and the new skill called **Shop**.. Hmm, I'm going to equip [ **Queeny of the Thug** ]

 **Ping!**

 **Tittle Equip!!**

Nice.. let's see the different shall me~

 **Name: Yuiko Kirishima**

 **Class: Queeny of the Thug**

 **Race: Devil**

 **Level: 23(55%/100%)**

 **Hp: 7,265.6**

 **Mp: 11,250**

 **Fp: [Locked]**

 **STR: 95 (18 2)**

 **VIT: 12 (10 2)**

 **DEX: 15**

 **DEF: 30 (26 4)**

 **INT: 40**

 **WIS: 25**

 **END: 40 (35 5)**

 **CHA: 24 (14 10)**

 **LUK: 50**

 **SP: 105**

 **SC: 2**

 **Money: 35,001,000 ¥**

 **_**

 **[Skill]**

 **Gamer Mind Max**

 **Gamer Body Max**

 **Illusion 35 (78/100)**

 _Due the creative imagination you've create with will power, Wollahhh!! It's real, now you can create an Illusion and cast it for the people with below 65 Int or Wis. (5 Mp)_

 **Potion Maker 42 (26/100)**

 _Due to your obsess of Yamamoto Takeshi and decided to research for a love potion on Internet. Now you can create Medium health potion and Low Mana Potion. (45 Mp)_

 **Disguise 23 (54/100)**

 _Due to the obsession of stalk- I mean Observe your crush now you can Disguise and your crush (or anyone else) cannot spot you. Can now disguise your Hair, Gender, Face and Body. (30 Mp)_

 **Fangirling Max (100/100) ***

 _You're living in every fangirl wet Dream! Due the max of the skill now you have a Radar of your crush are and what's his plan going to be. (10 Mp)_

 **Stalking Max (100/100) ***

 _Nin! Nin!! You are a ninja now, a night creature, a shadow.. That is you, Due your Obsessed the skill is maxed. Can blend to the shadow and all trace Will magically disappear. (10 Mp)_

 **Hacking 56 (89/100)**

 _Hack this, Hack that, it's is easy like how flat you are. Due to your Obsession to Yamamoto Takeshi you beginning to hack all the security camera just to watch him. Now you can Hack a big Company for extra money at night. (5 Mp)_

 **Dancing 7 (34/100)**

 _amateur dance, but still accepted.. Just don't think you can do K-Pop dance though. Free Style dance can now equip._

 **Shop Max**

 _Can shop any thing, from slave to power with either money or SC._

 _ **Warning** : Special Power only acquired with SC._

_

 **Perk:**

 **[SSG Membership]**

 **[Queen Piece]**

 **[Wielder of the Secret Gear]**

 **Description:**

 _Yuiko Kirishima is an orphan that living from her parent inheritance. She's was a sociopath as well as a Psychopath due her Parent murder but it was changed when she met Yamamoto Takeshi, Now she's a member of the Fangirl Club. Her school grade is average due to her obsessed_

_

"Yes! Yess!! MuahahahahahaI maniacally laugh and startled by the New skill I made but continued laugh again.

 **[ Evil Laugh] ****created**

.· _*Hours of explaining of rules and what devil many or even the peerage she left home safely..*·._

"So.. what are you guys doing in here?" I deadpan these guys in front of me.. I just woke up. I'm not a morning person. And these guys multiplying..

"Kehehehe, you know Queeny.. so we live in an apartment right" So? "And our rent was due, that's why we're in where we met, we were waiting for our _prey,_ Kehehehehe" Baku the knight told me.

I raised my eyebrow and my hand in my hips "And?"

"Hehe, we're broke queen.. Then you came, We learn from our information broker that you living alone.. Hehehe, as a queen you need to take care of us y'know" nameless guy said.

"I can't feed you guys all" Lies "The money I got limited" Bullshit but it's the only way to make them go.. "And what's up with the sexist remark?"

"Awww, cmon Queeny.." Don't pout, it's not matching with the face your currently have. seriously. "Don't be a meany" Ohh, that's rhyme..

"Yea Queeny/Queen" chorus was heard.. They look so adorable..

"Finee" I gave up and while I was observing them I notice someone missing "Where's Tojo?" I ask them.

Their answer was a shrug and mutter about school.. a delinquent going to school? that's new.. wait. **School.** That's what I forgot, where is my school anyway?

Hmmm..

' _So I'm in Highschool DxD universe by the peerage piece. I felt like I'm missing something'_ as I search my head for more information, I remember the detail that I've been look but I ignore it because I thought it was not important.

"Yamamoto _Takeshi_.. That's what, or whom I forgotten.. Fuck.. why am I so oblivious and ignore that single piece of information??? Tha-" I was cut by Rokhi

"You okay there Queen?" "Huh? oh.. yes. I'm am perfectly fine." I put a straight face and continued my musing.

' _so Highschool Dxd and Katekyo Hitman Reborn eh? okay then, wait.. that's mean the_ **FP** _was.. Flame Power? hmmm..'_ As I called out my status and observe them _'it's still locked, wonder how I could unlock it.. but y'know what? I don't care. I got awesome amount of_ **MP** _anyway.'_

 **1 Wis gained.**

Wait a second. That's mean I'm currently attending Namimori.. Hmm, What grade I am in anyway? well.. shit, I could guessed I'm in the same class as Yamamoto.. but I could be older than him..Hmmm, as I recall.. they said they know I'm living alone by the.. _Information broker_.. but what should use as an excuse.. Aha!

 **1 Wis gained.**

"I heard information broker, How good is it?" I ask them "As good as we can get, why Queen, need an Information?" "Yesss~" I purred. "Who is it?" As I ask that one guy with a laptop and wearing glasses came out.

 **[Underground Broker]**

 **[Himeha Kagura]**

 **[Lv. 32]**

Woah, his level.. he's the lowest.. this is the time I wish for observe powe-

 **Ping! [Observe] skill made.**

' _Ah, there you are..'_ **Observe**

_

 **To be Continued.**


	3. 3 I found Him, Hehe

**Disclaimer: I don't own shit. except my OC's, Also My sister been complaining that I make my stories always Mary-Sue's.. from now on I'll try to make it 'harder' so it's more realistic.. Also I tried to make the chapter longer.**

' **Observe'**

 **Name: Himeha Kagura**

 **Class: Underground Broker**

 **Race: Devil**

 **Level: 32**

 **Hp: 5400**

 **Mp: 870**

 **Fp: [Locked]**

 **STR: 25**

 **VIT: 20**

 **DEX: 15**

 **DEF: 18**

 **INT: 67**

 **WIS: 76**

 **END: 10**

 **CHA: 5**

 **LUK: 4**

* * *

Ohh, what's up with the **Wis** and **Int**.. "Ohh~, I need an Information about my _classmate_.. would you kindly share the information with me?" I kindly ask. "Of course I will pay you" I add.

"Hehe, Queeny.. you don't _have_ too" True "But if you insist, hehehe" Ah, Yes.. I insist. -_-

"You want to know about your rival for that Yamamoto kid right Queen?" As he said that the glasses seems to sparkle from side to side. "Ah.. Rival? ehehe.. yes.. of course, rival." I assure him _'or my self..'_

After he listed all the girl that I need to watch out for, he also tell me that my classmate information including where's the class at. Apparently I am a 2nd year in my middle school career. My class located in 2-F.. where all the trouble maker were.

 **1 Wis gained**

' _Hmm, What time is it?'_ as I thought about it I search for the nearby clock, "Ah.. I'm late"

I go to my bedroom then start changing while ignoring the loud voices coming from downstairs. _'Where are they going to sleep though? from the look of it there's at least 8 person in there..'_ I finish buttoning my uniform and ready applying my make up, but then stopped as I realize that this former body may and may not having a make-up "Hmm.. where's the make up at" I mumble as I search through the bathroom cabinets and the cabinets in the bedroom.

"Found you~" I grin and start to apply the foundation, contour and then the highlight.. after I finish applying all I start to do my eyeliner.. I keep messed up but then I remember I have the **Disguised** skill.. I literally just waste my time.. ugh.

" **[Disguised]** " and I start to think the look I'm going for. **Ping! -25 MP** I keep staring at the mirror because I was so fascinated by the Changed I have in this body. ' _Its perfect_ ' I keep thinking _'Too perfect..'_

"Hmm, What time is it again?" as I look toward the clock "Oh yea.. I'm late, Hibari going to 'bite me to death'" and then I stopped. "Kinky" I pervertly grin and start to walk toward my door and when I step toward the exit I look back at my -now messy- living room that filled with guys and said "I'm going, take care.. I got some snack that you guys can munch on," then I stop and giving them a dark look " **Don't, I said** **Don't** **brake anything."** Then I gave them an angel smile as they terrified/amused "Have fun~".

I pulled up **Map** and follow the direction that it gave me. "I probably need to do the grocery shopping huh" I mumble "after school." I said as I have a determined look.

"Herbivore you're late," wait for it " **I'll bite you to death** " There it is.. the famous catch praise of birdy. "Ehh, kinky Hibari-senpai" I grin and dodge the tonfa toward me. "It's dangerous y'know.." I whine as I pretend to be hurt.

"Hn." He start to hit me faster and I felt like I don't want to deal with this, so I let him hit me * **SLAM!*** **Ping! -50 Hp** "Ouch, Ow, ow, ow.. it hurt~!" I said toward him.. wow, I know The damage may be little, but when I start I got 450 ish health.. and I'm sure 50 can be lots. He started to smirk as he's satisfied and left me alone in the ground.

"Ahh~ what a troublesome birdy~ **Gehehe** " I darkly chuckle, get up and dust my uniform.

"hmm, 2-F.. where is it?"

* * *

 **-Time skip-**

* * *

After like hours to search I finally find the class. I knock the door as I tried to be polite. _Tried_. I open the door what I see surprised me.. Its filled with girls with a horrible make-up, loud chattering and no teacher seems to be seen.. also, they don't notice me as I enter and sit toward an empty seat ' _hope this one is this body's seat'_.

I wait for the teacher came but no teacher seen, I want to ask.. but it will raise a question if I do, so I just pretend it's normal, pull up my phone and start to hack a small company for extra cash.. you never know if you have is enough. **[Hacking] Ping! -15 Mp**

 **Ping! Gained +450,000¥**

 _*Ring!*_ I heard a bell ring and student start to walk out of the door. Probably lunch.. since I don't have or bring any lunch box -or they called bento box- I start to follow some people that doesn't have any lunch box and hoping they're going toward the cafeteria. And they did, nice me. I wait in line and scanned the menu from far away, seems that I will bought the sandwich looking one -called yakisoba- and a soda, which cost me 450¥ for total.

 **Ping! -450** ¥

After I finish paying the stuff I bought, I search for some free spot that I can eat peacefully and start to check what this phone have.

I found a free spot, and I'm currently going to the camera roll.. and holly shit, she got lots of Yamamoto picture in different angle. I start to deleted some of them because I want some free space for something I may want to download, but keep the cute picture of him. bit then I stopped at the 3rd picture and an idea accruing to me.. ' _I could make an extra cash by selling this picture, but again, I don't need more money.. or do I?_ ' I start to pondering and see a shadow in front of me, I look up and I see a girl with a tacky make-up.

"Yuikooo" she whine.. does not look cute at all, it's disgusting. "Yes?" I deadpan her -_-. "Are you still have Yamamoto picture with you? oh who am I kidding! of course you are!" she then scream like a banshee "I want it, you want to give it to me right?" Hmm, opportunity.

"Yes." I said but stopped and look at her straight in her eyes. "but it will cost you." she look at me shocked but then recoiled, "300?" "600" "350" "1000" "What? not fairrr" I raise my eyebrow and look at her, awkward silence was upon us and finally she have up then said "500" I nod and agree, I give her a selection for her to pick then told her I'll print the picture and she will have the picture the next day. She left and I was left alone..

 _'I'll buy a printer as I buy grocery, if they don't have it. I may will use the_ _ **Shop**_ _skill'_ I continued biting on my sandwich and starting to playing with **observe** and use it to anything that I set my eyes upon to. Then I stop because I found something that I _shouldn't_ find.

* * *

 **! Reborn one of many Hiding Place !**

 _It's his hiding place, What else do you think it will be?_

Wow, never I thought I was this lucky.. oh wait, my luck is abnormally high so I think that is the reason why? I am unsure right now..

 _*Ring!*_ Oh, the bell.. I start to walk toward the class but then was held by a large crowd. "What's happening?" I mumble "Its dame-Tsuna, he have a match with Mochida-senpai" I raise my eyebrow and start to follow where's the crowd go _'Oh, I'm on the first episode._ '

As we reach the large gym we see Mochida giving a speech and what's not. I start to look closely at his face, he's kinda cute.. His slanted eyes is more captivating though, then how he's grin is beautiful.. _'Snap it out Yuiko'_.. whatever your thought.. stop it.

 **[Kendo Player]**

 **[Mochida Kensuke]**

 **[Lv. 7]**

 **[Chained Sky]**

 **[Sawada Tsuna]**

 **[Lv. 2]**

I recoiled from the fangasm fantasy and trying to focus to what's happening, and all I see is that I am fact all alone.. _' wait a Damn minute'_ I looked at my behind, and there's _him_.. his eyes full of lust, not the romance lust, oh no dear, The battle crazy lust.. The one that's want-to-beat-you-up one.

"I'm fucked" oh yes sir, I am fucked. hmm, wow, I just realised.. that his level, apparently lower than mine..

 **[Carnivorous Bird]**

 **[Hibari Kyoya]**

 **[Lv. 11]**

Wow, the title literally fitting. And he's Lv.11? Woah momma, that's abnormally high level for a human, I mean back when I was a human, I am still level 5.. Barely 6. But no wonder though, It's Hibari we're talking about.

' _Maybe I could get away?_ ' Oh no, that would be a bad idea. A really bad idea, because if I prove that I'm stronger than him he just will came back and want a rematch.. And that is bad for me because it will, again, raise a question and an attention that I don't want to have. I came out with a really good solution, ' _Yes, just bear with the pain._ '

"Hey Hibari-Senpai, could you let this one passed, pleasee" I said copying what my client do to me when she want something. He raise his eyebrow at me, then charge at me with his tonfa toward my head.

 ***SLAM* *BANG** * **Ping! -85 Hp**

"Holly shit!" I squeal and look at the damage he cause, Then run toward the exit and look back then see Mochida still unconscious in the ground, as a nice girl I am -no I am not- I pick him up like a sack potato and run as the devil was targeting me. It is funny, because I am a _Devil_ hehe, get it?

* **Huff* *Huff*** I was catching my breath for a second and put Mochida on the ground as I catch my breath again..

* * *

 **1 Vit Gained**

' _ **Stats**_ '

 **Name: Yuiko Kirishima**

 **Class: Queeny of the Thug**

 **Race: Devil**

 **Level: 23**

 **Hp: 7,185.6/7,265.6**

 **Mp: 11,465.5/11,465.5**

 **Fp: [Locked]**

 **STR: 95**

 **VIT: 13**

 **DEX: 15**

 **DEF: 30**

 **INT: 40**

 **WIS: 26**

 **END: 40**

 **CHA: 24**

 **LUK: 50**

 **SP: 105**

 **SC: 2**

 **Money: 35,451,050** ¥

* * *

' _Hmmm, The damage is not that much, barely 10% of my health.. I am thankful that I am a devil.. They gave you lot's of boost. If I'm a normal human than I'll be fucked.'_ I land my body toward the wall behind me and start watching the cloud. ' _I should bring him to the infirmary.._ ' I get up and start searching for the Infirmary, finally I found it, I knock and apparently I don't see any nurse or any staff.

"Weird," I voice my thought outloud and I put him on one of the unused bed. I inspect the cabinets, Then I go to the small freezer to find any cold pack to heal his wound. I finally find it and while I'm putting the Ice-pack to the wounded place I observe the cabinet one by one. Then I heard a grunt and I know who it was,

"Urghh" he slowly open his eyes, and our eyes meet, I just put my innocent smile and tell him about what happened, which I summarize "The devil came out while you passed out, I was there and I put you in here senpai" He just shocked and just went with it, "Tchh, _Dame-Tsuna_ ruin it all" he grumble and just out his hand toward his eyes.

I ignore him and let him find his peace, Finally I found the medicine I was looking for, It was for redness. I thought it was perfect for him since that he just get his hair pulled out by HDM Tsuna. I took the medicine and open it so I could put it on the redness area, which means his scalp. I felt him gasping but recoil for a second, "It's for the redness senpai" I said while smiling at him. Ignoring the blue rectangular pop out.

 **Ping! [Angel Smile] skill was made.**

"Tch, I don't need your help" Scowling face was seen as he said that, but he didn't stop me. "Hmm" I hum while putting the medicine. "Which class are you in senpai?" I ask him "3-A" Hoo~ he's a genius then. From what I see that A is the highest and F is the lowest.. "You?" he ask "Hm, me?" "Tch, yes you." I smile at him "I'm in 2-F Senpai" he startled and looking me up and down.

"How?! You don't look like one of them?" he ask as he raised his voice. "Senpai, be quiet" I shush him "This is a nursery" I point the obvious as he raised his eyebrow "So?" but he still lower his voice.. Cute. "Don't judge the book by the cover senpai" I smiled, again, at him. "Hn" he scoffed and continued to trying to sleep. As minute passed I start to leveling up my **observe** skill.

"You're not going to your class?" Mochida ask. "What's your name anyway?" he add. "Ah, Senpai.. I'm ditching *smile* and my name is Yuiko Kirishima Senpai" I answer him. "Kirishima-san" then he stop "thank you" he grumble and pull up the blanket and continued his nap.

I wait until he's full asleep,

" **Gehehehe** , No problem.. _Senpai~_ ".

* * *

 **To be Continued.**

 **AU. - She call Mochida and Hibari in her mind without senpai means that She just respect him outside the shell, not inside. Note, currently she's not having a normal human mind, that is why she build up the mask.**

 **Ps. I look how much the currency in ¥ And apparently 112 ¥ is equivalent to $1.. So I did my Research.**

 **Pps. Her laugh is a perverted dark laugh/giggle.. She's no innocent little girl, Before she's inside the new body, She died.. If you pick up this little information then good, you will uncover her past as chapter went by. Goodluck unravel the secret of her.**

 **Ppps. She kept referring the new body a "This body" because it was not her real Body, so she refer it to it.**

 **Review if you want a certain event happening. And as why she never have any quest, because she's not in joining to any cannon, either KhR or DxD. I may will make her bought skill books like ID make and ID brake (is that the name) also, comment if you want a specific Power she have. In review.**

 **Example: "I want she have at least a basic Swordman skill." then tell me the detail why and how do you want her to have that and I'll put it on this.**


	4. 4 Apparently I got a boyfriend

**Disclaimer: I don't own shit. except my OC's, Also My sister been complaining that I make my stories always Mary-Sue's.. from now on I'll try to make it 'harder' so it's more realistic.. Also I tried to make the chapter longer..**

* * *

" **Gehehe** , no problem.. _Senpai_ " I darkly giggle with a pervert smile but then recoil as I heard someone walking toward this way. I left the Infirmary and walking toward my class, again no teacher seen make me wonder why and how are this student not ditching?

"Yuiko-san, I heard from Kuchi-chan that you" she stopped and look the surrounding and lower her voice "sell the _You-know-what_ " What? Is she talking about drug? And who the hell is Kuchi anyway. As if she read my mind she told me about the picture I sold. "Ah, yes. 500 per picture. And the rare one is 700, as for legendary one is 1000" I don't know that I am talking about but I pretend that it is a hush-hush business.

 **Ping! [Negotiation] skill made.**

She seems to ponder for a while then decided to she want 2 Rare and 1`Legendary. I told her the picture will be hers tomorrow, and she give me the money and happily went back to her friends as nothing was happened.

 **Ping! +2400** ¥ **Gained.**

I continued walk toward my chair that I sit on this morning and scrolling down and trying to find an instagram apps, finally I found it.. But it was called 'Extantgram' what the heck? Weird. But I'm not going to complain though. While I was waiting until it was finish downloaded I'm bored. So I -again- spamming Observe until I got a worthy blue rectangular box.

 **[Obeserve] Lv. 18**

 _Now you can see the Hp, Mp, and Fp with just looking toward the people._ _ **-0 Mp**_

Hehe, I'm liking this. I survey my classmate and they're in level 3-6 range. Also, I noted that their **Fp** was locked and the **Mp** was so low. It was one digit number. Their **Hp** however, was a 3 digit number and in range of 150-450. *: **Bzztt*** I felt my phone vibrate, just as I check to what it was causing it I see it was a massage. So I open it,

* * *

 _From:_ _ **Your King**_

 _Yo Queen, What are you doing?_

 _To:_ _ **Your King**_

 _How is your number slipping to my phone? You know what? I do not want to know. -_- I'm just waiting until the bell ring and we're out from this hell-hole oh wait, I mean_ _Heaven_ _-hole.. Hehe, get it?_

 _From:_ _ **Your King**_

 _-_-' You are as bad as Kodachi._

 _To:_ _ **Your King**_

 _Who?_

 _From:_ _ **Your King**_

 _One of the peerage. He's a pawn._

 _To:_ _ **Your King**_

 _Oh, cool.. Bye~ :)_

 _From:_ _ **Your King**_

 _Ah. yes, I'll see you back at the house._

* * *

He's so stiff.. But it's ok, no wor- * _Ring!*_ "Finally.." I mumble and start walking toward the exit. I pull out Map and start to go 'Queen Sooper' near the Namimori district. And wow.. The name, I am totally dying right here. After I finish make an account for Extantgram I start to scrolling down to see what I should follow, I follow some funny account and the Insta-Guru.

I finally arrive to Queen Sooper, I take the big shopping cart because I have more mouth to feed to. I scanned the display and taking junk food as chips, cookies, and ect, some big bottle of sodas in a different kind of brand, some bread, meat, milk, ice-cream, and other food that I think I will need for them to survive. Also I bought 3 pack of cigarette and canned beers just incase.

 **Ping! -18,520** ¥

Holly shit, I think that this will be a weekly thing.. I'm okay though I mean I could just Hack and get the money. I bring up the groceries -that are lots of piles- and start to walk toward home. At the door, I struggle to open the gate but was get help by a guy. It was dark, I don't see wh-

[ **Smoking Bomb Hayato]**

 **[Gokudera Hayato]**

 **[Lv. 9]**

 **[Hp: 850 Mp: 15 Fp: Storm]**

"Oh, Thank you" I smile at him as if nothing was wrong. Thank you **Gamer Mind**. "Tch." he scowl, he smell like cigarette. Opening the gate, I walk toward the door, and I was greeted by a rowdy rough looking guy either they're brawling, smoking or playing poker with no top clothes. I -again- smile a it's perfectly normal, but inside I'm having a mix feeling between amuse and terrified.

"Ah, thank you again.. Uh, what is your name If I may asked?" I tilt my head and calling the nearby guys to pick up the groceries and put it on the kitchen counter. "Gokudera, Gokudera Hayato" he said with a tint of suspicion in his voice. "Ah, Thank you Gokudera-san.." I bow at him and watch him as he scowling leaving the house. * _Sigh_ * whew, that was an unexpected event.

"Who was that Queen?" A tall blond with lean tattoos body guy ask.

 **[Priest of the Devil]**

 **[John Smith]**

 **[Lv. 56]**

 **[Hp: 9,850 Mp: 2,500 Fp: Locked]**

Oh, a foreign. From the name and title he must be a bishop, or am I just racist.. Wait, is that even count as racist?. "Just someone that was helping with the groceries" Then I add " Not like someone" I darkly look at each of them.

"Kehehehe I help to bring the groceries to the counter Queeny," Rokhi said. "Kekekeke Me too, Me too" Oh god. There is two of them.

 **[Rook Pria]**

 **[Samada Rokhi]**

 **[Lv.57]**

 **[Hp: 10,860 Mp: 200 Fp: Locked]**

 **[Rook Lelaki]**

 **[Samada Rakhi]**

 **[Lv.57]**

 **[Hp: 10,830 Mp:350 Fp: Locked]**

*sigh* "Thank you Rokhi, Rakhi.." then I stop and remember something "Ah, and I never pay you didn't I Himeha?" I told him, he just nod at me and continued typing on his laptop.

 **Ping! -2500** ¥

"Hehehe, thank you Queeny" then he go back to furiously typing stuff in his laptop. "No problem," I walk toward the kitchen and start to cook for them.

 **Ping! [Cooking] skill made.**

After I finish feed them and myself I go to my bedroom and pulled out **Shop** , They literally sold slaves in different kind and form.. What the heck is wrong with this? I search for a printer, and what I found making me go bliss for a while.

 **[3-D Printer] 50,000** ¥

 _Printing a 3-D design is now easier with this Printer._

 **[Multi-Use Printer] 35,000** ¥

 _You can now print a Photo, Document, or even a poster._

 **Ping! -85,000** ¥

I bought two of them and I start to print what my client want, 1 Normal, 2 Rare and 1 Legendary.. Which I made to a figurine. She will be thrill to see a figurine of her idol.. In his baseball uniform with his muscle bulging as he swing the bat. Then I let Morpheous to swallow me to his realm.

* * *

- **Time skip** -

* * *

I woke up and was greeted by a gunshot from the neighborhood.. "What? Whyyy?" I force my body to move and wash my face then I remember that I have the **SSG** membership, I really need to use it.. Literally it cost like nearly closed to the weekly food cost. I move to change my clothes to my uniform then I walk toward downstair.

 **[Joker Pawnier]**

 **[Tomochi Kodachi]**

 **[Lv.48]**

 **[Hp: 7,400 Mp: 60 Fp: Locked]**

"Morning Queeny, looking beautiful as always Queeny, Like a rose that was freshly picked from a royal garden" He twirling around with a pan in his hand, So he's the chef. "Umph, Wait until this rose prick a thorn in your hand Kodachi.." I told him and continued munching the breakfast in front of me. "It's really good by the way Kodachi" I add as I walk toward the gate. "Oh, the booze in the refrigerator, don't finish all.. It's supposed to be lasting for week" "Okay Queeny~" he said and continued to cook breakfast for the rest of the resident that living in my house.. Or _Our_ house..

In my walk toward the gate I saw Mochida. Talking with his buddy, then he toward my direction he stop talking to his friend and he said something to them, Then we walking toward me. I just gave him **Angel Smile** and wave at him. "Yo, How's your day?" He ask me. "Currently I'm doing fine senpai, How about you?" again, I smile at him. "Same old, same old" Heh~ "Wanna hang out after school?" He ask me. Bold move, But this Yuiko like it.

"Ah, I'm sorry senpai.. After school I'm going to Shining Star Gym to work out" I told him while looking apologize. "Ho? You're a member from that Gym too?" "Ah, yes senpai.. From what you say you're a member aswell?" I ask him. "Yup. I'm a member aswell" He said with a cool pose. "Ah, then want to work out together senpai?" I ask him. He look at me funny then laugh "Hahaha, *Whize*"

"Ehh, That's so funny senpai?" I puff my cheek and stare at him. "Usually girls never ask me this kind of question Kirishima-san" then he stop and look at me seriously in the eyes "Can I call you Yuiko? Yuiko is much easier." Ehh, **Gehehe** , so that's how the game going to play eh.. Okay, I'll play this. "Sure senpai, is it fine if I call you Ken-Senpai?" I ask him and tilting my head. He don't look as if he's amuse, As If he saw right through me.. But, it can't be..

"Sure Yuiko-chan" he smirk, That beautiful bastard.. "Let me walk you" He told me. "Are you sure senpai?" I ask as I unsure about this, He's an A class student, and I'm in F class. "Heh, yea" He smirk and put his hand in my shoulder as if I'm his girlfriend.. ' _Wait a damn second, Why?_ ' Then I remember about his reputation and how he try to date Kyoko. Hm, Maybe he's heartbroken because no one ever reject him? And he lose to an apparently Loser of the school, so it's a Low-Blow to his reputation.. And if I'm not wrong again, his girlfriends broke him up that day too isn't? But why would he? Like.. I'm just a fake 2nd year from F class, Maybe he now want to went for a bad girls? Hmm..

 **Ping! +1 Wis +1 Int**

Oh well, just went to the flow.. But as we walk in the hallway we were stopped by a girl, I don't even know or remember her name.. She look at me, then Ken, then his arm that in my shoulder. "Ahh, Yuikooo, do you have what I want?" She ask. I nod and pulled up a dark color wrap as I give it to her. "Kyaa!" she look at the picture with a lust in her eyes and running toward Satan knows where.

"What was that?" Ken asked. "Oh, just a business I have Ken-senpai" I smiled at him. He raised his eyebrow at me and shrug it off, Good~ ' _That was close_ '.

We finally arrived and we part of. But when I was inside the class I'm searching for the girl that order 2 rare and Legendary. Finally I found her, I came up to her "Hey, your order." I whisper at her and handing a black wrapped stuff and she quickly take it and saying excuse toward her friend and went to the corner near my chair. She look at the rares and Legendary as if her wet dream _come_ true.. *smirk* That was a good one.

"Oh. My. God." She said, then "Is this? What I think it is?" She question me even though she already know the answer. I just smirk at her and give her a lazy thumbs up. "Yes! YESSS!" she scream and hold both of my shoulder with a.. Hungry? Face. "I want to bought 7 _L_ " What's up with the codes man.. But it's much fun if I start a code.. So I nod and pull out my hand to show that I need the money for what her ordered.

 **Ping! +7000** ¥ **Gained**

I love my live.

* * *

- **Time Skip-**

* * *

The class went as like yesterday.. No teacher shown up today, and I learned.. That those who ditch always got caught by Hibari or some of the Disciplinary club members. So my question was, How did they not catch me yesterday? Maybe because I was patching Ken up? It is still a mystery of a Devil it is. I mused, then heard a screaming down in the field. "What happen?" I mumble as I look outside. Oh, oh.. It's That scene huh, the one with Yamamoto want to jump.. Oh no, the fans going to be wild and dangerou-

"KYAAA! YAMAMOTO-KUNNNNN!" Someone scream, and holly shit. She got a pair of lungs, don't know if I should be grateful toward her boyfriend (or future) or sorry. I took a nap and ignore my surroundings, because I already know how's it going to be ended. "Yuiko-chan" my Loyal client Tsubasa shake my shoulder as if she want me to woke up.. Oh yea, probably she do.

"Hrnn.." I grunt at her and deadpan, "What?" I whine, I don't have enough sleep yesterday.. I think.. But it doesn't matter, I just want to sleep. "It's Yamamoto! Emergency!" she panicked. Her blonde curl was bouncing as she do a weird gesture and her tacky make-up went everywhere, I'm not even suprise if she cried and her mascara will be like a waterfall. I calm her down by showing her a picture of Yamamoto famous -fake- smile from my camera roll and she stop panicking and saying something about 'Preciousssss'.

"Tsubasa, you're calm now?" I ask her as she hugging my phone "He's going to be okay, I am sure." I assure her and after many assuring and pictures she calm down. Finally, now I can take a nap peacefu- _*Ring!*_ MotherFather! That surprised me. I Went outside and buy the same lunch as yesterday, then I went toward the back of the school to eat but then I saw delinquent hanging out, so I choose the rooftop, to be clique and having a normal highschool girl life. As I sat in one of the benches I start to eat my sandwich peacefully but interrupted by 'Juudaime!' screaming. Nope, I am gone. I pick up my lunch and power walk through the door. I went pass the Vongola crew.

 **[Cagebird Rain]**

 **[Yamamoto Takeshi]**

 **[Lv. 6]**

 **[Hp: 540 Mp:7 Fp: Rain]**

 **[Loyal Puppies]**

 **[Gokudera Hayato]**

 **[Lv. 9]**

 **[Hp: 850 Mp: 15 Fp: Storm]**

 **[Chained Sky]**

 **[Sawada Tsuna]**

 **[Lv. 2]**

 **[Hp: 70 Mp:2 Fp: Sky (Sealed)]**

 **[Sun Arcobaleno]**

 **[Renato Sinclair]**

 **[Lv.45]**

 **[Hp: 7200 Mp: 250 Fp: Sun]**

' _I don't see shit. Keep walking Yuiko._ ' I assure myself and continued walking ' _What's up with the changed Class with Hayato'_. But I was held by Reborn, "Onee-chan, What are you doing here?" He _Innocently_ ask. "Ehh, I was eating my lunch~" I stop "But then I forgot that I have a boyfriend and I left him in somewhere in the" I tilt my head and go to a thinking pose as I said that.

' _Who's my boyfriend anyway?'_ I mused and suddenly I heard "HIEEEE!" eh? I look at the direction where's the sound coming from, Where's Tsuna tried to bring his companion toward the nurse. Then I watch as Bianchi was behind reborn and holding him possessively. I smile at her. She snarl at me. "Ah, your sister?" I ask reborn innocently. "NO! I am his girlfriend, We are FATED to be together-" wow, obsessed much.

 **[Poison Scorpion]**

 **[Gokudera Bianchi]**

 **[Lv. 19]**

 **[Hp: 1920 Mp: 12 Fp: Storm]**

" Ah, that is nice.. I'm just gonna go, See ya" I smile at them and walking down the stair at a calm pace, but then stopped by Reborn, again. "What's your name Onee-chan" Reborn cutely ask. "Kirishima Yuiko" I smile, "And you little guy?" I ask. "Reborn. I am the greatest Hitman in the world" He said, like he's waiting for my reaction, I gasp, He smirk as if he's satisfied. "That is great" I said while I clasp my hand together and give him **Angel Smile**.

"Well, I need to go search for my boyfriend, see ya Reborn-chan" I said and continued walk the stair, when I don't see them I run as fast as I can and was stop by a hand that caught me. I look to see whose hand is that and I found out, It was Mochida. "Yo Yuiko-chan, I need to ask you something" He whisper at me and signal me to follow him. I follow him and he led me in the back of the school.

"Yea senpai?" I ask him. "I need," He hesitate for a bit. But then continued. "I need you to help me with something" He look at my eyes. "Please." I look confused outside but then amused inside. "What do you need Senpai?" I asked. "I need you to be my girlfriend" Huh? "I mean a pretend girlfriend.. I need someone to be jealous," then he add "y'know" lamely. Hmm, It's either he lied, or he's telling the truth.. But who? ' _Oh, Kyoko eh?'_ "Ehh, who Senpai?" I _Innocently_ ask. "Tch, you already know.." I was on my thinking position, "Ohh, the freshmen girl?" I _curiously_ ask. "Hrn." He grunt, then stop and look at me. "Will you?" His eyes was pleading. "Hee~ Of course _Senpai_ ~ It will be fun.. **Gehehe** " Oh shit, my mask is off.. I look at Ken and he look.. Smug? "Hee, Now that's your real personality hah?" He ask with a smug grin as if he just win something.

"Ahh, what are you talking about senpai?" I cutely ask him. "Tch."

* * *

 **To be Continued.**

 **AU. - She call Mochida and Hibari in her mind without senpai means that She just respect him outside the shell, not inside. Note, currently she's not having a normal human mind, that is why she build up the mask.**

 **-Also, The Rook twin titles is in Indonesian Language, due to having Indonesian gene that I am. Also, Hey Indonesia ma friend! Apa kabar?**

 **Ps. I look how much the currency in ¥ And apparently 112 ¥ is equivalent to $1.. So I did my Research.**

 **Pps. Her laugh is a perverted dark laugh/giggle.. She's no innocent little girl, Before she's inside the new body, She died.. If you pick up this little information then good, you will uncover her past as chapter went by. Goodluck unravel the secret of her.**

 **Ppps. She kept referring the new body a "This body" because it was not her real Body, so she refer it to it.**

 **Review if you want a certain event happening. And as why she never have any quest, because she's not in joining to any cannon, either KhR or DxD. I may will make her bought skill books like ID make and ID brake (is that the name) also, comment if you want a specific Power she have. In review.**

 **Example: "I want she have at least basic Swordman skill." then tell me the detail why and how do you want her to have that and I'll put it on this.**

 **Name: Yuiko Kirishima**

 **Class: Queeny of the Thug**

 **Race: Devil**

 **Level: 23**

 **Hp: 7,315.6/7,315.6**

 **Mp: 11,485.5/11,465.5**

 **Fp: [Locked]**

 **STR: 95**

 **VIT: 13**

 **DEX: 15**

 **DEF: 30**

 **INT: 41**

 **WIS: 27**

 **END: 40**

 **CHA: 24**

 **LUK: 50**

 **SP: 105**

 **SC: 2**

 **Money: 35,356,930 ¥**


	5. 5 Where I went shopping spree

**Disclaimer: I don't own shit. except my OC's.**

* * *

"Ahh, what are you talking about senpai?" I cutely ask him.

"Tch" he scoff. * _Ring!*_ Then he hold his hand toward me "Shall we?" he told me. "Uhn." I giggle and hold his hand walk back into the school. I pretend I don't hear a hushing gossip as we past by. We arrived at my class and Tsubasa walk toward me and squealing.

 **[Loyal Client]**

 **[Tsubasa Kochira]**

 **[Lv. 4]**

 **[Hp: 180 Mp:2 Fp: Locked]**

"Kyaa! Look at you Yuiko-chaann" She gush and look at Ken and then look back toward me again. "Awww, You guys are so cutee~ Are you guys an Item now?" she giggle and then suddenly her face turn dark. "You're going to treat her right alright? Or I'll show you why I was placed in this class **senpai** " She told Ken, he startled for a second but then he compose himself.

"Heh, Who do you think I am? Of course I'll" He smirk and kiss my forehead. He's really serious about this Fake relationship thing. I'm not going to complain though, I just continued innocently smile, then I realize.. This mask, It's the same how Kyoko act, she's innocent and pure, while here I am, The opposite of her using the same technique, heh..

Tsubasa raise her -fake- eyebrow at him and then point it out about the obvious, which was yesterday event. "Hey, a man can change y'know" Ken said while he hug me and put his chin on top of my head. "Yes that's true, But not _Thattt_ fast" she extravagant 'fast' and her hand was up in the air gesturing like a rainbow way."Tch, mind your own business women" He grunt and scowl at her then kiss my forehead as he walk to his class. Which makes Tsubasa more pissed as how he ignore her, I swear.. If Tsubasa awaken her flame it will probably be Lighting as how she act and react.

"ARRGGGHHH! Your boyfriend is such a jerk Yuiko-chan!" She scream and raise her first as if she want to punch something -or someone- "Why did you date him again Yuiko-chan?!" then she asked. "Hmm.." I fakely thinking as if it was a hard question "It's because he's cute" I told her with a sparkly background, and ignoring the blue rectangular that's popped up.

 **+1 Illusion**

"And he's the first guy to ask me out." I add with a bland voice and straight face as if I never have the sparkly background. "Ehhhh~ Yuiko-chan" she goes to the corner and continued to sulk "I want to have a boyfriend too.." She said with a pitiful voice and mushroom keep growing in her head.. I take back what I said with the Lighting flame.. She going to have Mist flame if she continued to do this, a fangirl with a mist flame? Well oh dear.. Yamamoto better be prepare for this.. If her flame is unlocked though.

* * *

 _*Ring!*_ We two listen to the bell ring and do nothing about it because we already inside the classroom anyway. Tsubasa making a bee-line to her friends and continued to gossip about things that happened. I browse **Shop** and stopping to the _**SC**_ section, you see there's 2 section.. The one with Yen and other is with _**SC**_. what i found is.. Wow.. I will be OP after this..

 **[Sharingan] 1 SC**

 _The Sharingan is a genetic attribute within the Uchiha Clan that is descended from Rinne Sharingan, an ancient dojutsu possessed by Kaguya Otsutsuki; the Sharingan retains its red iris and sclera as well as three of its tomoe. Can copy the technique and skill your enemies have._ _ **+Sharingan +25 STR +25 DEF**_

 **[Familiar Egg] 1 SC**

 _Contain an egg of different variety of familiar, whether a demon or an angel. From rare to Super Rare, collect them all._ _ **+1 Egg**_

 **[The Fool] 2 SC**

 _The power of summoning Deity by just having conversation or bond with people's? Count me in._ _ **+1 Persona**_

 **[Kakugan] 1 SC**

 _ **Kakugan**_ _denotes a ghoul's eye where the pupil turns red and the sclera black. The ghoul can enter this state by their own will, but this state is also entered when the ghoul becomes excited or when they use one of their special abilities. Warning:_ _User will be turn to a half ghoul_ _._ _ **+Kakugan +25 END +50 WIS**_

' _Hmm, It's all seems useful.. But, I think I'm just going to get Sharingan.. The Familiar seems to be useful, but I don't have that kind of time with another person that fill in in my lives.. Being a devil is already enough for me, Also The Fool is friggin expensive. The Kakugan one is interesting.. But I don't want to messed with being a half in world of Devil and Angel, so I'll be fine, but I might choose it in the future though.. I'll save my last_ _ **SC**_ _afterall.'_

Then I press the sharingan and bought it.. I feel my eyes like it been forcefully got taken by an amature and it's really hurt. It's seems like 30 second just past and when I open my eyes I feel stronger, the world seems cleaner and I could even see the dust one by one. I notice that I'm still in class, I quickly close my eyes hoping it will deactivate. And it did..

 **Due to STR reach 100, you get a special skill.**

 **[Tsunade Strength]**

 _Boom! Boom! Boom! You're the strongest women with a mere strength only and more if you use_ _ **MP**_ _. Punching will be easier with this._

` _Thank god no one ever pay attention to me in this class other than Tsubasa, ALso I can feel the different already..'_ After that, I check my stats because I was curious.

 **Level: 23**

 **Hp: 7,315.6/7,315.6**

 **Mp: 11,485.5/11,465.5**

 **Fp: [Locked]**

 **STR: 120**

 **VIT: 13**

 **DEX: 15**

 **DEF: 55**

 **INT: 41**

 **WIS: 27**

 **END: 40**

 **CHA: 24**

 **LUK: 50**

 **SP: 105**

 **SC: 1**

 **Money: 35,356,930** ¥

Wow, the stats that I have is broken. But again, I'm not going to complain.. Hmm, I think I want to raise my **Vit, Wis, and Luk**..I mean my **Vit** and **Wis** is really low compare to my others, and more **Luk** is means luckier thing I got right? _*Ring!*_ _'Oh, It's time to go home.. Yes.._ ' "Kirishima-san.. You're boyfriend is outside.. I think he's waiting for you" a nameless girl smile and told me. I just nod at her for thanking her that she inform me about that and continued.

"Ahh, Ken-kun.. What are you doing in here?" I ask him using honorific so that will make the boyfriend/girlfriend things more believable. "Hehe, You forgot about the date we have in gym?" he ask while lightly laughing.. I feel like he's pissed but cover up with a laugh.. "Ahh, sorry ken-kun~" I told him "I did forget.. Tehee". After that we walk toward SSG while we're working out we flirting with each other and enjoy the moment.

* * *

 **-Time Skip-**

* * *

 **+5 STR +5 Vit +5 Dex**

After we finish worked out I walk toward home because Ken and I part when we're out of the gym.. I manage to _talk_ to him that I can walk alone without him accompany me, and he finally let me, Do you wonder why I did that? It is because I don't think my peerage will greet him good, but the opposite.. Beside, I also don't want him to know that i'm living with 8 other guys.

While I was in the bridge wanting to walk toward home, I see Tsuna and co. They were stalk with this weird girl.. "I don't see shit.." I mumble and continued walking and ignore the chaos and havoc behind me. After I arrive I open the gate _*Creak*_ and walk to the door and unlock it, "I'm homee~" I told the guys, but I only see John and the twins. As I look around the room I found no one, so I ask them "Where..?" I said as I gesture to the quiet hallway -peace.. Finally- The twin just shrug but John just drink from the beer can then after he finish it he look at me "King and other trying to recruit for Pawn"

Oh, ok.. Wait, If i'm not wrong, Only a high noble Devil given a peerage.. Is Tojo a noble? ' _Nahh, he don't act like one.. Or is he? I mean.. Hmmm'_ "Hey John, Is Tojo a noble?" I ask him as he crumple the can with him finger and throw it to the trashcan. "Hm? Yea, why?" he ask "Nothing much" I answer. "Well, let's make you guys dinner shall we?" told them and receiving a cheer from the twin and smirk from John. "Oh, and queen, the beer is already gone" He inform me, "What?" I ask "And how?" I add and then something click. "Oh yea, there's 8 of you and 12 beer cans.." I said as I walk toward the kitchen and open the fridge to see what I can make, seems that they're going to eat steak tonight. "If I give you guys an allowance, will I still need to buy you guys cigarettes and beers?" I ask them as I cut the meat to a proportion size.

They were thinking for a bit "How much queeny?" Rokhi ask while Rakhi just nodding along.

"Hmm, let's see.. I can get about 3000 per day or if I'm lucky 7000 from my business.." I told them and they're shock

"What's the business Queen?" John ask.

"You know, selling picture and figurine.." then I stop and looking at them with a wicked smile "Of a popular student in school" while I have a splitting grin. "Wow queeny," "That's awesome Kekekeke" The twin said. I just shrug my shoulder imitating how Trump shrugging his shoulder, smirk then I went back to cook.

After a while the dinner serve, and we decided that I can give them 5000 (Equivalent to 40 usd). **Ping! -5000¥**

I went upstairs and finishing to print 7 _L_ of Yamamoto's. "If I remembering right, Gokudera having a fangirl too didn't he?" my grin suddenly matching the cheshire cat and went to hack **-10 Mp** any sight of Gokudera and take a different angle of shot and sending it to my phone. Talking about my phone, maybe I should buy a new one with a really big GB? Hmm, TB?.. yess.. **[Shop]** I went searching and I what I found literally making me dead.

 **[Beatle CellPhone] 50,000¥**

 _The one from HxH?yeah, It's a good one if you're living in the wood or isolated place and want to call someone far- far away. The signal is over 9000._

 **[My Phone 6] 73,000¥**

 _The newest, The coolest, and more importantly The popular demand is high. Buy this one and will get to choose 1 of any custom case._

' _Hmm, I think My Phone is much cooler even though it's pricey.._ ' **-73,000¥** Then I choose red rubies color case with little red and blue gem decorated and 'I'm your devil' letter writing at the middle of the case with cursive black glitter. After I finish all stuff and moving my photos to the new phone, Then I hack for more money and after I assure I get enough, I slept.

 **-35 Mp +24,030,000¥**

* * *

 **To be continued..**

 **AU. - She call Mochida and Hibari in her mind without senpai means that She just respect him outside the shell, not inside. Note, currently she's not having a normal human mind, that is why she build up the mask.**

 **-Also, The Rook twin titles is in Indonesian Language, due to having Indonesian gene that I am. Also, Hey Indonesian ma friend! Apa kabar?**

 **Ps. I look how much the currency in ¥ And apparently 112 ¥ is equivalent to $1.. So I did my Research.**

 **Pps. Her laugh is a perverted dark laugh/giggle.. She's no innocent little girl, Before she's inside the new body, She died.. If you pick up this little information then good, you will uncover her past as chapter went by. Goodluck unravel the secret of her.**

 **Ppps. She kept referring the new body a "This body" because it was not her real Body, so she refer it to it.**

 **Name: Yuiko Kirishima**

 **Class: Queeny of the Thug**

 **Race: Devil**

 **Level: 23(55%/100%)**

 **Hp: 7,310**

 **Mp: 11,475.2**

 **Fp: [Locked]**

 **STR: 130 (18 2)**

 **VIT: 23 (11 2)**

 **DEX: 25**

 **DEF: 55 (26 4)**

 **INT: 41**

 **WIS: 27**

 **END: 40 (35 5)**

 **CHA: 24 (14 10)**

 **LUK: 50**

 **SP: 105**

 **SC: 1**

 **Money: 59,301,930 ¥**


	6. 6 I am indeed Jealous

**Disclaimer: I don't own shit. except my OC's, Also I tried to make the chapter longer.. Sorry if I'm late, been playing game for 2 and a half day straight. Then passed out of course.**

 _"Hey sis, what are you doing?" A redhead ask to a bleach head girl._

" _Nothing much, but want to play any games?" bleach hair ask._

 _The other girl ponder for a while and they decided to play the games. "So.. the basement…" redhead asked. "Mhmm?" the oldest then mumble but continued pressing the keyboard furiously._

" _ **You hide the body yet?**_ _"_

"What. The. Fuck?" I just have the weirdest dream of my life. I decided to forget all about it and ready for school because I'm sure that I'm late.

 **Ping! Reboot!**

 **Updated The System**

 **10%**

 **47%**

 **65%**

 **80%**

 **95%**

 **99%**

 **100%**

 **Success**

 **Added Features. [** **Quest Alert]** **[** **Job added]** **[** **World Customize]** **[** **Instant Dungeon in a certain district]** **[** **Change Class to Title]**

 **Quest Alert**

 **[A Girl's Feelings are Destructive]**

 _ **Help Miura Haru accomplish the mission by reach to Sawada Household ASAP. Time Limit till 6:00 PM**_

 _ **Completion award: 15% EXP. 500**_

 _ **Increase closeness to Miura Haru, Sawada Nana, Gokudera Bianchi.**_

 _ **Completion failure: 5% EXP. 100**_

 _ **Decrease closeness to to Miura Haru, Sawada Nana, Gokudera Bianchi.**_

 _ **[Y / N]**_

Holy Shit. It's updating.. And finally, a quest.. Even though it's not the main quest, I'm so happy.. And job added? Is it like.. Job, Job or Job, gamer? Hmm.. **[Stats]**

 **Name: Yuiko Kirishima**

 **Title: Queeny of the Thug**

 **Job:** **None**

 **Race: Devil**

 **Level: 23(55%/100%)**

 **Hp: 7,310**

 **Mp: 11,475.2**

 **Fp: [Locked]**

 **STR: 130 (18 2)**

 **VIT: 23 (11 2)**

 **DEX: 25**

 **DEF: 55 (26 4)**

 **INT: 41**

 **WIS: 27**

 **END: 40 (35 5)**

 **CHA: 24 (14 10)**

 **LUK: 50**

 **SP: 105**

 **SC: 1**

 **Money: 59,301,930 ¥**

"Alright, I could live with this.." _**[**_ _ **Y**_ _ **/ N]**_ After I accept the quest I hurries to change up my clothes and [ **Disguise] -30Mp** I ran downstair, stole toast from King and runs toward the school.

As I reach the gate I stop ***Huff* *Huff* +1 Vit** Well, not bad.. The bell is not ring yet so I'm lucky. "EXTREMEEEE!" Shit. I don't hear that shit. Nope. Better power walk to the class than dealing with that extreme head. Although I see Ken blocking Ryohei from his way though.. How sweet.

"Ah there she is," Tsubasa point her finger at me as she bring her friends toward my way while I finally sit down and calm from all the event happening.

"Tsubasa, Here's your order" I told her and giving a suspiciously black wrap item. She open it and giving me a really happy squeal and show off to her friends of hers.

 **[Yamamoto Loyal Fangirl]**

 **[Kimiru Akeno]**

 **[Lv. 2]**

 **[Hp: 120 Mp: - Fp: Locked]**

 **[Yamamoto Loyal Fangirl]**

 **[Ishikawa Kori]**

 **[Lv. 2]**

 **[Hp: 120 Mp: - Fp: Locked]**

 **[Yamamoto Loyal Fangirl]**

 **[Sato Eriko]**

 **[Lv. 3]**

 **[Hp: 190 Mp: - Fp: Locked]**

Hmm, the stronger is Sato.. "Yes?" I told them as the 3 looking at me with the eyes.

"We want some _L_ too," Akeno, seems like the leader, told me.

"Sure, tell how many?" I ask them, they were discuss for a while then decided they want 4 _L_ each.

I also told them I have Gokudera Hayato too, so if they know anyone that interested send me a massage to their shoe locker, so I can send all the request in there, and put the money in a black envelope too. They agree, and went say goodbye after I finish giving them my number and take their money.

 **Ping! +12,000 ¥**

The day went pass by as always, but we got a sudden surprised.. We actually got a teacher, his name is Boreen-Sensei.. Obviously I know who that is.

"Today we will learn about-" I cut him off and dozed off, what is he doing here? Recruit one of us? Or just analyzing a threat so he can eliminate? Talking about eliminate the only Attack skill I have is [ **Tsunade Strength]** , and **[Sharingan]**. I really need to check the dungeon and buying some skill.

I look over the class as _Boreen-Sensei_ giving us a paper,

 **Quest Alert**

 **[Aced The Quiz]**

 _ **Aced The quiz given by Boreen-Sensei and get at least 85%**_

 _ **Completion award: 10% EXP, 15% for 90, 20% for 100. 750**_

 _ **Increase closeness to Boreen-Sensei.**_

 _ **Completion failure: 2% EXP. 50**_

 _ **Decrease closeness to Boreen-Sensei.**_

 _ **[**_ _ **Y**_ _ **/ N]**_

I look over and start to doing it, with my unusual high **Int** I will aced it.. And get all the reward the quest giving me.

 **Ping! Quest Accomplish** **You are now Acquaintance with Boreen-Sensei** **+45%Exp** **+750¥**

See? Hehe, I smugly smile as he announce the grade, I'm the only one that getting 100%, the other get 45% and below..

Wait, why is Tsuna in 7-A not 7-F? A class is for athletic and smart people's only.. Maybe his father bribe his was toward it? Hmm.. Oh well, not my business so I better not pry.

"Good job, I may want to talk to you outside after this" Sensei told me with his squeaky voice. I just nod and went back to my desk ignoring the sneering I got.

When I finally sitting down Tsubasa giving me a look like she's worried, "Are you ok?" she whispered, I nod at her and giving her a reassuring smile, then she just relieve.

After class I met sensei outside the door and he ask me if I want to tutor a kouhai, a student younger than me, they seems have a hard time to finish their homework. I said yes just because the quest giving me lots of benefits.

 **Quest Alert**

 **[Help the Helpless Tuna and the Sardeen]**

 _ **Help Tsuna and his friends to finish their homework**_

 _ **Completion award: 25% EXP, 1000**_

 _ **Increase closeness to Reborn,Sawada Tsuna, Gokudera Hayato and Yamamoto Takeshi .**_

 _ **Completion failure: 5% EXP. 450**_

 _ **Decrease closeness to Reborn,Sawada Tsuna, Gokudera Hayato and Yamamoto Takeshi .**_

 _ **[**_ _ **Y**_ _ **/ N]**_

Day went past by and I receive 11 _L_ , and 5 _R_. I meet Ken but he said he have a Kendo Practice so he couldn't walk me, I don't mind at all and start walking to find a dungeon.

I didn't found any dungeon, but I meet Mairu Haru, I then help her to sawada household as I told her I'm going to there too, I finish the quest with a smile.

 **Ping! Quest Accomplish** **You are now Friends with Mairu Haru,** _ **Sawada Nana, Gokudera Bianchi**_ **+15%Exp** **+500¥**

I came inside the room as Reborn introduce me, before that I meet Nana -call me mama- and Bianchi. Gokudera seems hostile when I tutor them, but I don't care about it, as I am obviously stronger than him anyway.

 **Ping! Quest Accomplish** **You are now Friends with** _ **Reborn,Sawada Tsuna, Gokudera Hayato and Yamamoto Takeshi**_ **+25%Exp** **+1000¥**

I went home as fast as I can when I finish tutoring them, it's night outside, but when I went home I stumble to a zombie Instant Dungeon and went grinding.. I level up 4x and this power is so broken. I'm loving it.

 **Ping! +4 Level +7600¥ [** **Sharingan] now having 2 pupil** **[** **Tsunade Strength now level 4]**

I went home like always and Ignoring the ruckus behind me, throwing my backpack somewhere I don't even know and changed my clothes, now I'm only wearing bra and panties as I finishing the order the girls asked. then I slept peacefully. ***Bang!* *Prang* "Oraa!"** like I said, peacefully.

I woke up with a smile as I finishing all my routine. As always, Kodachi greet me with a flamboyant smile and giving me my omelette rice, Ignoring the twin behind me.

When I'm reaching the gate I greeted by a smiling Hibari Kyouya.. "What the fuck happen right now? Is the apocalypse here? " I said it outloud.

Ken notice me and pull me out as fast as he can and now we're reaching the second floor where my class are. "You don't want to know." he said. But I want to know, then again, I know I will regret it so I ignore it.

"We have a Kendo tournament with other school, want to came?" He ask me as he hold my hand and reaching toward my class.

"Hmm, today?" I ask him

"Yeah, with Kuoh Academy" He told me, wait, what? Oh shit. But I can't just decline it.. Fuck it, I'll just going to go and text King about it. Hope I'm strong enough for them, but knowing them.. I don't think I am, fuck..

"You there?" Ken ask as he look at me "If you don't want to it's ok, It's far away from Namimori" he then added.

Shit, I feel bad.. "Hmm? Yeah.. I'll go," Then I coyly smile at him "Why? I thought Kuoh is an all-girl school" I add with a smirk.

"Hmm? Is that a jealousy I smell?" He said, smug little bastard. "Ohh, Of course Ken-Koi" I give him my **Angel Smile** , talking about angel smile, It's maxed as how I literally use it to a get away and shown that I am, indeed perfectly innocent.

After he walk me, I do the usual routine, which is just sitting down and scrolling the **Shop** to buy any attack skill book.

 **[Advanced Potion Maker] 15,000 ¥**

 _Can now making a larger and fancier_ _ **Hp**_ _potion and_ _ **Mp**_ _potion._

 **[Beginner to Taijutsu] 10,000 ¥**

 _This is for a beginner that want to learn taijutsu. After successfully this_ _ **Advance Taijutsu**_ _is recommended._

 **[Beginner to Genjutsu] 10,000 ¥**

 _This is for a beginner that want to learn Genjutsu. After successfully mastering this_ _ **Advance Genjutsu**_ _is recommended._

 **[Beginner to Ninjutsu] 10,000 ¥**

 _This is for a beginner that want to learn Ninjutsu. After successfully mastering this_ _ **Advance Ninjutsu**_ _is recommended._

 **[Mana Bullet] 10,000 ¥**

 _It's a bullet but made out of mana._

 **[Mana Missile] 15,000 ¥**

 _It's a powerful attack as it's a missile it self, took lots of mana, but the_ _ **ATK**_ _is abnormally high._

I bought all of that and totalling me for about 70,000 **¥.**

 **Ping! -70,000 ¥**

Then I secretly learn all of the skill in the restroom far back corner and smiled as i see the skill I got. I notice I have **130** **Skill Point** unused and I'm trying to even up my skill and now my **Stats** look like this.

 **Name: Yuiko Kirishima**

 **Class: Queeny of the Thug**

 **Race: Devil**

 **Level: 28(25%/100%)**

 **Hp: 9,500**

 **Mp: 17,265**

 **Fp: [Locked]**

 **STR: 130**

 **VIT: 35**

 **DEX: 30**

 **DEF: 55**

 **INT: 100**

 **WIS: 40**

 **END: 40**

 **CHA: 40**

 **LUK: 70**

 **SP: 34**

 **SC: 1**

 **Money: 59,240,180 ¥**

My flame is still locked, but I do not care.. It's not like I have any used for it anyway..but as I add my **Int** to 100, my mana boost like crazy and I got a surprisingly new power.

 **As your Int is more than 100, now you can get +2,500 Mp and 1,500 Hp.**

Now it's look like this..

 **Name: Yuiko Kirishima**

 **Class: Queeny of the Thug**

 **Race: Devil**

 **Level: 28(25%/100%)**

 **Hp: 11,000**

 **Mp: 19,765**

 **Fp: [Locked]**

 **STR: 130**

 **VIT: 35**

 **DEX: 30**

 **DEF: 55**

 **INT: 100**

 **WIS: 40**

 **END: 40**

 **CHA: 40**

 **LUK: 70**

 **SP: 34**

 **SC: 1**

 **Money: 59,240,180 ¥**

I could saw I am indeed the stronger for **lv. 28** that alive.. Maybe it's because of the devil peerage boost but oh well.. After I finish it, I realize the bell just ring and I hurry up to send the package to each girl locker and receiving the money. **+24,500 ¥** then I hang out with Ken and his buddy.

 _*Ring!*_ I walk from the class after I say goodbye to Tsubasa and I meet Ken in front of the school, he led me to the backyard near the baseball pitch and there's a bus in there, he told me that's the transportation that we going to use.

"You sure you don't need anything?" Ken ask for the 17th times.

"Yes, I'm sure" I answer it for the 17th times and smile at him, he finally give up, if you're wondering what's he's talking about it's about if I need any drink or not, I may or may not need it but I know, he will stop the bus just to get a beverage for me.

He's that sweet.

It's almost make me forgot that we're faking this..

Almost.

We finally arrive at Kuoh academy, and wow, the school is grand. I follow Ken and his buddy to the Kendo building and I wait in there for Him and he's buddy finishing changing.

People looking at me weirdly from the opposite side of mine, but I don't care. I continued spamming **Angel Smile** even though it's already maxed. I smartly add a genjutsu on my self so the people that been looking at me can see sparkles and flowers.

After a while Ken walk out with his buddy. As he's the leader of the Kendo club he's sitting in the middle, not before he's smile at me though.

The match is finish, Namimori is winning.. I may or may not giving a genjutsu to the opponent so they win. But win's a win, and a devil never playing fair anyway.

And how dare they having a boobs bigger than mine? Like Tch.. Wait a second.. This is a High School.. Kuoh is a High Schooler and Namimori is a Middle schooler.. How is that fair? Oh wait, literally the student council is a devil.. But heh~ We still win.

The girls were crying, then being a gentleman namimori Kendo player are they try to sooth them, One of them came to Ken direction..

But then she stop for an unknown reason, probably because I give her a dark smile while I hold his arm, then I kiss him in front of her to show that His mine. Ken shock but recovered and just smile at her.

"Heh, you're jealous after all" He said in a low voice and smirking.

"Who said that I'm not?" I told him with my devilish smile and walk through the bus.

 **AU. -The Rook twin titles is in Indonesian Language, due to having Indonesian gene that I am. Also, Hey Indonesian ma friend! Apa kabar?**

 **Ps. I look how much the currency in ¥ And apparently 112 ¥ is equivalent to $1.. So I did my Research.**

 **Pss. I may need a beta reader as how my english is terrible..**

 **Here's the Stats as well as the Skill.**

 **Name: Yuiko Kirishima**

 **Class: Queeny of the Thug**

 **Race: Devil**

 **Job:** **None**

 **Level: 28(25%/100%)**

 **Hp: 11,000**

 **Mp: 19,765**

 **Fp: [Locked]**

 **STR: 130**

 **VIT: 35**

 **DEX: 30**

 **DEF: 55**

 **INT: 100**

 **WIS: 40**

 **END: 40**

 **CHA: 40**

 **LUK: 70**

 **SP: 34**

 **SC: 1**

 **Money: 59,240,180 ¥**

 **[Skill]**

 **Gamer Mind Max**

 **Gamer Body Max**

 **Illusion 35 (78/100)**

 _Due the creative imagination you've create with will power, Wollahhh! It's real, now you can create an Illusion and cast it for the people with below 65 Int or Wis. (5 Mp)_

 **Potion Maker 42 (26/100)**

 _Due to your obsess of Yamamoto Takeshi and decided to research for a love potion on Internet. Now you can create Low, Medium health potion and Low Mana Potion. (45 Mp)_

 **Disguise 45 (24/100)**

 _Due to the obsession of stalk- I mean Observe your crush now you can Disguise and your crush (or anyone else) cannot spot you. Can now disguise your Hair, Gender, Face and Body. (5 Mp_ )

 **Fangirling Max (100/100) ***

 _You're living in every fangirl wet Dream! Due the max of the skill now you have a Radar of your crush are and what's his plan going to be. (10 Mp)_

 **Stalking Max (100/100) ***

 _Nin! Nin! You are a ninja now, a night creature, a shadow.. That is you, Due your Obsessed the skill is maxed. Can blend to the shadow and all trace Will magically disappear. (10 Mp)_

 **Hacking 56 (89/100)**

 _Hack this, Hack that, it's is easy like how flat you are. Due to your Obsession to Yamamoto Takeshi you beginning to hack all the security camera just to watch him. Now you can Hack a big Company for extra money at night. (5 Mp)_

 **Dancing 7 (34/100)**

 _amateur dance, but still accepted.. Just don't think you can do K-Pop dance though. Free Style dance can now equip._

 **Shop Max**

 _Can shop any thing, from slave to power with either money or SC._

 _Warning: Special Power only acquired with SC._

 **Angel Smile (Max)**

 _Now you can Prove that you are innocent even though they already seems the blood in your cloths._

 **Observe (Lv. 20)**

 _Now HUD is active and can observe_

 **Negotiation 4 (15/100)**

 _Successfully negotiate and getting 4% more than you re normally get._

 **Sharingan (2 pupil)**

 _Now can put a strong genjutsu/Illusion and copy/steal the movement of the opponents._ _ **50Mp/Hour**_

 **Tsunade Strength 4 [56/100]**

 _Now can breaks a ground with many layer of crack with ease,_ _ **+350 Atk, +1000 Atk**_ _for_ _ **Crit 50Mp/Hour**_

 **Advanced Potion Maker 1 [0/100]**

 _You can now making a harder and red color potion for_ _ **Hp**_ _and a purple color potion for_ _ **Mp. -50 Mp**_

 **Beginner to Taijutsu 1 [0/100]**

 _Now you can do material art, just don't get you hopes up as how low as your level are._

 **Beginner to Genjutsu 75 [0/100]**

 _Illusion add Sharingan can cause a really bad things happens._ _ **-5Mp**_ _each room._

 **Beginner to Ninjutsu 1 [0/100]**

 _Now you can do a_ _ **D-rank**_ _jutsu._ _ **-25Mp**_ _each jutsu._

 **Mana Bullet 1 [0/100]**

 _Is a bullet made out of_ _ **Mp**_ _,_ _ **-15Mp**_ _each used._ _ **5 Feet**_ _range._

 **Mana Missile 1 [0/100]**

 _It's a powerful power as it can cause_ _ **+1000 Atk**_ _per_ _ **5 feet**_ _range, And need_ _ **-500Mp**_

 **Perk:**

 **[SSG Membership]**

 **[Queen Piece]**

 **[Wielder of the Secret Gear]**

 _ **Description**_ :

 _Yuiko Kirishima is an orphan that living from her parent inheritance. She's was a sociopath as well as a Psychopath due her Parent murder but it was changed when she met Yamamoto Takeshi, Now she's a member of the Fangirl Club. Her school grade is Low due to her obsessed._


	7. 7 The Ship is Sailing

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my OC's.. Also, here are the shipping that you want Saky-san, she can't have a relationship with Birdy but it didn't stop her from flirting right? As Ken I am absolutely sure that he flirt with other girls too..**

" _Who said that I'm not?" I told him with my devilish smile and walk through the bus._

We part our way as the bus drop us in front of Namimori Middle, Ken told me that he couldn't walk me as he have something urgent to do, I told him it's ok as I could walk by myself anyway.

As I walk, I spot a Carnivore bird.

"Ahh Senpai~, did you _bite_ anyone today?" I tease him and I was awarded an eyebrow.

".." He didn't answer me and keep looking at me unamused.

"I will _bite_ you to death"

Did he? Did he just make a joke, what the heck? * **Plak*** **-40Hp**

"Owwie Senpai~ Not that bite I want _the_ bite" I pout at him as I nurse my wound.

"Hoo" Oh my, is that a smirk I see? Is my plan complete? I mean.. I don't mind a Carnivore birdie _bite_ me if you know what I mean,

It will be easier to destr- I mean elimi- I mean.. Erase an annoyance in my presence, and maybe helping to hide a body too.

"Ehhh? Why are you looking like that Senpai?" I ask him as I use genjutsu to make myself more cuter. "You know Senpai, you look more hotter if you smirk more"

"Hn.." he ignore me and continued to walk toward his way.

"If I were your pinky toe I would love if you will _BANG_ me on every inch of furnitures!" I scream at him and I suddenly see a weapon in my way.

"For disturbing Namimori, I will bite _you_ to _death_ "

* * *

"Queenie are you sure you alright?" Rokhi my faithful Pawn ask as his brother Nurse my bruise wound.

"Ahh~ yes," I said as I put a bandage on my body and head. "This Is what I got if I flirt with a Carnivorous Bird"

"That does not look healthy" Mikleo Inform me.

"Your face is not healthy Mikleo~ But did you see me complain?" I retort at him with my **Angel Smile** and _Angelic_ feature.

He deadpan at me, "That should not be in your face as you say something like that Queen"

Ah yes, Mikleo and I have this relationship of retort and annoying each other kind, but I still love him and he love me as well.

And mostly it's because they already used to me and my attitude,

"Next time, don't bite than you can chew Queen" John told me as he puff the smoke and making the ring shape.

"But he's the one that bite though~" I pout then smirk.

My answer was more deadpan, I mean I'm right, it just he didn't _bite_ bite me..

Maybe I should actually bite him..

Wonder if what his reaction going to be? Hmm.. My health is good, **11,000Hp** so I don't think I need to worry if I getting too far,

I mean.. I could _handle_ it..

Maybe I should use the 'Uranus' flirtation joke? Yeah.. That's maybe what I should do next time I met him.

" **Gehehehehe~"** giggling could be heard in a dark room with a crazed glowing green eyes filled the room.

* * *

"Ehh are you crazy Yuiko-chan?" Tsubasa shriek and start to shaking my shoulder, "You are too young to dieeeee!" As a fake tear came out from her tacky mascara she extravagantly drop down as if she's defeated.

"If- If you're going to die th-" then she stop as if she remember something.

"Ahh, now I remember!" Her expression switch 180 degree to a thoughtful look, "I see your _Boyfriend_ in a Cafe near Nami district with another girl, from her uniform it's Kuoh High school.. They are seems to having a date" She told me with a serious eyes.

"Oh" That's the only thing that I could spout as we're not even real anyway, And stupid him, he know that if he want to 'cheat' he should be far away from Namimori area.

' _And why Kuoh? Like did I miss something during the fight in Kuoh?_ ' As I try to recall my memories but there is not one ring a bell.

"Yuiko-chaaannnnn! You should be angry!" Her glossy lipgloss can reflect the light toward my eyes as she pout.

"Ahhh~ Really?" I said, then "I will confront him, it's ok Tsubasa" I reassure her as finally her shoulder drop down defeated.

"I knew he didn't change!" Then she look intensely at me "You should break up with him." Ahh, fuck.. But I was having funnn..

"I.. will think about it" I told her as she just nod anyway.

Hours past and I activate my **Fangirling** skill and look at the map, The map was colored pink with a bubble heart popping each second.

I found my prey, He's name was a bold bright pink with many heart on it, And if you're wondering what I'm doing is I currently stalking Mr. Carnivore Pla- I mean Bird.

Apparently I could just write the name and the person I put the name will shown up in the Map.

I walk out the door, ignore a worried face from Tsubasa and whispering from my classmates.

Who care anyway, I have a bird to catch..

Gotta catch em all am I right?

"Herbivore, What are you doing in the hallway?" Found him~

"Senpai~, I miss you and your bitee" I swoon at him, I actually just tease him.. I'm bored, That's what happened if you make Yuiko bored.

Tonfa flying toward me, and I stop it with one of my hand.

"Hooo~"

Remember when I told you about I doesn't want to raise an attention? Yea, drop that plan..

He raise his eyebrow at me and then release a feral grin, which i just 'Ufufufu' at him.

 ***Swish*** ***Zhp* *Swishh* *Tak***

He keep swinging his weapon at me with a feral grin and I kept dodging with my **Angelic Smile**.

"Herbivore, stop dodging."

"Ahh~ Senpai, what do you mean?" I tilt my head to making me more innocent and put some genjutsu at me again.

"Tch." ***Shoshh*** I tilt my head and I could felt some of my hair becoming a victim of his Tonfa.

"Ahh, My beautiful hair!" I moan as I pet my hair as if it's alive. He ignore me and keep trying to 'bite' me.

Wait a minute, talking about bite..

 _I should bite him.._

As if he know what I was thinking he retreat and again, raising his eyebrow as if he challenge me,

And I did..

 ***Chomp***

" _ **Herbivore,**_ _I Bite you to_ _ **Death**_ _"_ Ah, his mad.. Let's run shall we..

"Bite me where ever you want Daddy!" I scream at him and run as fast as I can.

Shit, I didn't finish the 'uranus' joke..

Oh well, there is another time..

* * *

As I run I bump into Sawada and the group, I of course ignore them and keep running because a mad Carnivore in my back..

"HIEEEE!" Ah, they bump into him didn't they?

I should go back to class now..

"So, that's why it's a problem Ken" I smile at him as I explain why it is a hassle for him to date other girls in namimori district.

"Hmm, That's smart.." He nod his head at me "So you don't mind?" He ask

"If it is inside of Namimori I will.. Because it such a hassle for me to listen lots of complain from Tsubasa and other girls Ken" I explain as he just nod again.

"Ok, so.. I heard that you went for the demon perfect?"

"Yea.. I mean, It's fun to tease him" I said while giggling.

He send me an incredulous face and then continued to eat the steak that I made him.

"Any progress yet?" I ask as I was in the middle of cutting my steak,

"No, she didn't even notice me.." He told me. "She will, just gave it a time"

"I hope.." He downcast and just continued munching on his steak.

"To be honest, I think that she's not an airhead as people thought" I confess, He raise his eyebrow letting me to continue my word.

"It seems.. Hmm, how do you said.. Fake? No.. Pretended? Yea.. I think she's like me" I inform him,

"Heh," He snort "Not as Fake as you though" He point he's chopstick at me as he told me that,

I am not offended in anyway.. Because that statement is accurate.

After we finish eating I pack the bento box and he walk me to my class again ignoring a stink eyes of Tsubasa and a murmur of death threat from her.

"I'll see you soon" He told me while kissing my forehead as I am indeed shorter than him.

I am a fun size, can't judge me.

* * *

While in class, I was wondering.. About a quest, then it triggered.

 **Quest Alert**

 **[ Flirt with the Bird ]**

 _ **Flirt with Hibari Kyoya until his interested with you.**_

 _ **Completion award: 25% EXP. 4500**_

 _ **Increase closeness to Hibari Kyouya, Disciplinary Committee, Kusakabe Tetsuya**_

 _ **Completion failure: 15% EXP. 200**_

 _ **Decrease closeness to Hibari Kyouya, Disciplinary Committee, Kusakabe Tetsuya**_

 _ **[**_ _ **Y**_ _ **/ N]**_

Of course I pressed Yes.. Like that even a question

It's been days as I keep pestering the bird, flirt with him, using the uranus joke that result an internal bleeding..

But nothing that **Mp** can cover, so I'm alright.. I also making lots of potion incase I went too far and it can replenish my blood.

And finally I finish the quest, now my status for him is **'** **Remember your Face** **'**..

Which is still good in my book so I doesn't complain..

Much..

* * *

 **To be Continued..**

 **AU. -The Rook twin titles is in Indonesian Language, due to having Indonesian gene that I am. Also, Hey Indonesian ma friend! Apa kabar?**

 **Ps. I look how much the currency in ¥ And apparently 112 ¥ is equivalent to $1.. So I did my Research.**

 **Here it is, KyoYu ship is sailing.. Hope you enjoy** **MisteriosaSaky**


	8. 8 Feeding the Bird

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my OC's.. I got some trouble in my school that include me, but I think i'm better now.. Thanks for comment Saky-san! It meant a lot for me..**

 **MisteriosaSaky: Yuup, I was wondering that too.. Like how Tsubasa or Tsuna and co. notice that 'Angel' Yuiko-chan close to the 'Demon' Kyoya, I want her to have a relationship.. But I couldn't because she's on the mission for Ken, talking about Ken, He knew that Yuiko-chan fake, because she sometimes slip and her real emotion is came out.. And Sharingan copy the prefect demon? Sure, It will be disaster, Yuiko+Tonfa.. But okke, And I'm sure you will be thrill what I've write for her future *Hint* *Hint*,And Reborn? Well, you know he always trying to scout a powerful person to become Tuna Fish family, And he saw that Yuiko is smart and he thought maybe she will be needed in Vongola X. Cameos? Borrow power? Hmm, Maybe.. I mean there is shop, she can just bought. And Yes! I think that's about it..**

 **Special Thanks for my favorite teacher Mr.G for giving me Pizzas when I was writing this and having a difficulty with my life!**

* * *

"Ugh, Morning.." I mumble and getting out of the warm and comfy bed.

As I slouch, I walk like a sloth toward my bedroom. My hair just like simba sleeping in a wrong bed, Bed hair everywhere..

 **[ Queeny of the Thug ]**

 **[ Yuiko Kirishima ]**

 **[ Lv: 34 ]**

 **[ Hp: 14,500 Mp: 26,950 Fp: [Locked] ]**

Oh yea, I've been grinding the dungeon as the days past, nothing really happened much, My **Tsunade Strength** level up, as my **Mana Bomb** then my **Sharingan** too..

 _Well, most of my skill is.._

I look at the time as I brush my hair and ready to applied **Disguised** , "Lil bit more time huh?" I mumble,

After I finish checking myself out, I walk downstair and greet Kodachi.

"Queeny! Morningg~" Kodachi cheerfully told me as I slouch.

"Mpffhhh" I spout as I munching on toast he made and walk out the door, I barely have any time to sleep as I keep grinding till 3 or 4 am.

I tighten my jacket as I feel the snow falling from the skies,

I hate snow.

 _*Sigh*_ I heard crunching sound as people shoes step on the snow, feeling drowsy I ignore the gossip from other girls were sprouting as I reach the gate.

I drop dead as I reach the chair in my class and ignoring Tsubasa sprout some gossip.

' _Sleepy..'_

I woke up as I felt someone moving my shoulder, looking up I see Tsubasa face..

 _What a horrifying sight._

"The day is ended Yuiko-chan!" She screeched her voice like a banshee while I just sheepishly look at her,

I walk out and noticing a message from Ken about he will be having a date with a girl from Midori Middle, so he couldn't walk me..

I doesn't mind that actually..

* * *

 _To:_ _ **Ken-Koi**_

 _It's ok, I'm in my pissy mood anyway.. I think I'm getting my period this week :]_

 _From:_

 _ **Ken-Koi**_

 _Ok, and Ew, I do not want to know or have a knowledge about that. You want something from Kyoto? I'm having a date in there.._

 _To:_ _ **Ken-Koi**_

 _Hmm, I want food.. Give me food! *o*_

 _From:_ _ **Ken-Koi**_

 _-_- Ok, bye, I'll see you later with food.. She's coming._

* * *

"Awe, that's so sweet of him" I mumble as I look at the massage.

Playing with the button as I play game in my phone, I doesn't really know what I want to do with my money..

Maybe I should have a vacation and become a sugar Mommy for a week or so?

Yeah..

That's sound wonderful..

This game is so addictive, it's an RPG game, If this continued I'll become one of the cash player.. My character is a Tiefling, He got a skin of dark red and all black eyes with tint of red vines.

He look so badass.. And it's fun as I watch that I'm a real devil playing Rpg games as a devil's..

Ah, my eyes spotted a Bird chewing a normal common Thug..

I doesn't see anything, just walk normally..

It's perfectly normal,

"KYAAAA!" "KUH!" "GAHHH" "GOHKK"

"Mhmmh~" I hum as I walk through the side road,

"What a beautiful weather" Bird chirping, cold wind blowing gently tracing my pale skin, red blood taint the pure white snow.. It's look so beautiful, Like a ruby that scatter in the puffy white cloud.. "He sure know how to make a girl happy huh" I swoon as I look what he left me.

A bunch of dead and bruising looking Thug with blood splatter everywhere.

It's beautiful.

 _Gorgeous_ , Birdie sure know how to spoil a girl.. Just look at what he left me,

"He's so romantic~" I swoon as I feel his affection toward me.

* * *

"Remove that grin this instant, It's creepy"

I just hum at him and then blushed which result him getting a goose bump. "He's so romantic~" I swoon for the thousand times.

"Kyaa!" I cover my face as a nosebleed came out from my nose.

"What the fuck?" John said as he walk to the living room, Mikleo just shrug his shoulder with a pale face.

"Fix her. This Instant" Mikleo said

"He's! So! Ro- Man- Tic!" I said as I said each syllable for him which result a deadpan from John. "See"

"What he do?" John ask me as he sit down in the sofa in front of mine,

"He left a dead body in front of me.. _*Sigh*_ and the art, It's _perfection_ " I said as I put a french word to make it more dramatic.

John nod and put his hand in my shoulder, "He's a keeper, don't lose him Queen" which I just rapidly nod with a blush still stuck on my face and a facepalm Mikleo.

"What's wrong with this family?"

* * *

"Thank you Kodachi! I owe you one again!" I scream at him as I walk to the school..

Today I'm bringing 3 bento, I also already told Ken that I will not having a lunch with him, and he's okay with it as he still got his friends.

Also when I told him who I'm going to have lunch with he didn't massage me for about an hours or so, he said he past out..

He's funny,

Ah there he is, "Ken-kun!" I yelled at him and he cooly nod his head as he walk away from the school gate toward me.

"Yo,"

"Here's your lunch Ken-kun" I told him with my airhead voice and giving him my **Angel Smile**. "Hn, Thanks" He nod at my way and kiss my cheek saying 'goodbye' as he walk toward his group of friends again.

After he left me alone in the side gate, I walk as my smile still plastered in my face giving an image of an innocent middle schooler.

I purposely walk slow so I could hear gossip from people so I know what Arc I am in at.

Apparently there's a rumor about one of the Midori Middle girl was shown dating someone from Namimori, seems there's a rivalry between this school and that school..

Wait a minute.. That stupid Kendo how did those harpies fucking know when he's like far away in Kyoto when he's dating that girl?

And.. He fucking forget my food! Ugh.

' _Scratch that, He's not sweet. At. all.'_

I plop down on my seat, I look at my right and I see Tsubasa,

"Hey Tsubasa, can you woke me up when the lunch start.. Please?" I ask her with my **Angel Smile** and she just nod at me like a good puppy she is.

Good. Now time for nap, It's too early to deal with this shit.

* * *

"Yuiko-chaann~" An annoying sound was filling my ear, as I ready to sharingan this person in an infernal **Genjutsu** but then stop as I see the face of who woke me up,

' _Thank god my hair is long, hope she didn't see it'_

"Ahh, Tsubasa?" I rub my eyes and yawning cutely. Which resulting of Tsubasa have a nosebleed..

' _Yessss, I master this.. And maybe if I can have Adorable look max.. I can make Birdie love meee!'_

I ignoring the gushing Tsubasa and her croony I walk toward the door because I have a mission to finish.

Oh, I put all my classmate on a _genjutsu_ with my **Sharingan..**

Just because I can of course.

I power walk through the hallway and went to the top of the school, hoping to find a certain birdie.

After a minute went past I finally found him, he's sleeping..

Hehe..

"Senpaii~ Helloo" I swoon as I said that which I didn't get any reaction from him.

He still close his eyes.. I try to have a reaction out of him but I still can't.

"Senpai.. I got a Hamburger~ A rare cooked one," I inform him, If I'm not wrong, he's a carnivore right? He should love meat..

He's eyebrow twitch.

* * *

"Say Ahh~" I'm currently spoon feed him..

I feel like a wife already~

Hmm, I think I want bunch of kids, I mean I can afford it.. am I right?

* _Creakk*_ As I feeding him, a door is open and reveal a surprising group of Sea food.

"HIEEEE! SENPAII?!"

* * *

 **To Be Continued.**

 **An- Hope you enjoy! Sorry If I'm late, been playing game non-stop.**


	9. 9 Reboot my life too

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my OC's.. I got some trouble in my school that include me, but I think i'm better now.. Thanks for comment Saky-san! It meant a lot for me..**

 **MisteriosaSaky: OMG you're right, Puppy Eyes and Kawaii is a must. It will make it easier for her to manipulate people, and what missing is an antagonist.. I.. Don't like antagonist except when they're weaker than the protagonist (Yuiko)..**

 **So I'm going to plan to make her have and enemies and the enemies will think that she's an innocent, oblivious weak girl while inside of Yuiko she's enjoying the look of horror and how her faces change color each times she fail something y'know..**

 **And cooking skill.. I think she was having that skill but then it changed to become Potion Maker, So I think that skill just merge making her still good at cooking, and her cooking having a boost.. Remember Ken? She cheat by making Ken and he's Kendo teammates eating her homemade food that boost they're STR and VIT and ect.. And I'm feeling to adding the Sims Dating kind of type too.**

 **Special Thanks for MisteriosaSaky for helping me! And Mr.G Giving me Donut..**

* * *

 ***PING!***

 **Ping! Reboot!**

 **Updating System**

 **10%**

 **47%**

 **65%**

 **80%**

 **95%**

 **99%**

 **100%**

 **Success**

 **Added Features. [FP changed to FT] [Flame Point] [Reputation Categories] [Recovery % shown] [Sim dating]**

What? Oh.. OHH, Okay.. And Sim dating? What even is that?

 **[Stat]**

 **Name: Yuiko Kirishima**

 **Class: Queeny of the Thug**

 **Race: Devil**

 **Job:** **None**

 **Level: 34 (78%/100%)**

 **Hp: 14,500**

 **Mp: 26,950**

 **Ft: -** _ **Select to Activate-**_

 **Fp: 1,600**

 **STR: 130**

 **VIT: 42**

 **DEX: 36**

 **DEF: 55**

 **INT: 100**

 **WIS: 40**

 **END: 48**

 **CHA: 40**

 **LUK: 70**

 **SP: 74**

 **SC: 2**

 **Money: 63,560,850 ¥**

"Okay, Nothing changed.. How about **Rep**?"

 **Reputation:**

 _Peerages:_ **1000/1000**

 _Honored_

 _2-F Class:_ **100/1000**

 _Acquaintance_

 _Tsubasa Kochira:_ **500/1000**

 _Best Friend_

 _Fans:_ **1000/1000**

 _Adoration_

 _Sawada Tsuna:_ **200/1000**

 _Troublesome Senpai_

 _Yamamoto Takeshi:_ **400/1000**

 _Funny Senpai_

 _Renato Sinclaire:_ **240/1000**

 _Interesting_

 _Hibari Kyouya:_ **320/1000**

 _Herbivore_

 _Gokudera Hayato:_ **50/1000**

 _UMA_

 _Gokudera Bianchi:_ **25/1000**

 _Who?_

 _Mochida Kensuke:_ **870/1000**

 _Companion_

 _Sawada Nana:_ **600/1000**

 _Daughter-In-Law_

 _Miura Haru:_ **200/1000**

 _Love Rival_

 _Disciplinary Committee:_ **450/1000**

 _Respect_

 _Kusakabe Tetsuya:_ **500/1000**

 _Respect_

Ok, Nice..

 ***PING!* [The reputation Max at 1000, at 1000 they are willing to die for you, They will permanently turn to Loyal]**

Wow, nicee~ and what's up with the Daughter-In-Law? I feel like I've never meet her, I think.. and 'Funny Senpai?' bruh..

But most Importantly, 'Herbivore'?

"Herbivore? _Herbivore?!_ _ **HERBIVOREEEE?!"**_ I scream with my face becoming dark, ugly and could feel my eyes hurt as my sharingan start spinning faster.

 **PING! [Sharingan Evolved to Mangekyou Sharingan]**

"What the fuck?" I ask out loud, but then remember the 'Herbivore' bit, " **ORAAAA!"** I said lifting the bed and shoving it to the corner, creating a huge hole in the wall.

"What the fuck!?"Mikleo exclaimed with his toothbrush still stuck in his mouth. "Calm your tits women!" He yelled trying to stop me from rampaging.

* * *

"So that's what happened?"

I told him about what birdy think about me, Of course I just tell him I just could because the secret gear. My eyes puffy from sobbing nonstop and a knife in my hand that I keep grinding in the table.

Ignoring the twins laughter.

"Ye-yeah! Ho-HOW C **OUL** _ **D HE?! WAAAA!**_ " I uncontrollably sob as a waterfall come from my eyes nonstop.

"There there, Big brother John's here" He said as he rub my shoulder, telling me about how he's going to bring me to his school and show me many delinquents that I will be interested on.

"NOOOO, I want Birdie!" I screamed at John which rewarded me a punch in my head from King. ***Plak*** **-460 Hp**

"Shut up." He grumpily said while I nursed my bruise with a sob.

"Get a new one. Done. Happy Ending." King said.. I think he's trying to make me happy? I don't know.. I think he's like socially awkward.

" _*Sob*_ Okkay, I- I will.." I quietly said, "MAKE HIM REALIZE I AM INDEED HIS **FATED** MATE!" I add with a dramatic scream. Throwing the knife that hit Himeha's forehead "OW!"

They all sweatdrop. Except for John, He just let out a boisterous laugh

* * *

I am currently walking toward the school, Thinking how I need to manipulate my classmates.. Genjutsu is not an option because it's not permanent..

Loyalty potion? I mean I can try to make it.. But how? Oh.. I will use the **Kawaii** perk and **Puppy Eyes** that I get by practicing in from the mirror and then make them eat my cookies.. Yessss,

"Talking about cookies" I mumble as I look down where the package I hold is. "Hmm, If I give them this.. When they eat it, will the rep boost go up?" I continued to mumble ignoring a presence beside me.

"What the hell women?" The said presence noticed me. He is a silver haired.. Octopus?

"Ahh~ Gokudera-san" I said with my angel smile added with my genjutsu. Ignoring his string of curses I continued walking beside him.

What the heck? Why does he look so down?

"Want one?" I said as I offer him a pack of cigarettes asking if he want it.

He look at me weirdly and take one then lit it.

He then sit down on a rock in our path, following him I keep looking at him with my **Angel Smile** and **Puppy Eyes** still intact.

 **+10 Rep**

Oh fuck yes. I will grind this thing.

I listen to him as he ramble about how 'baseball head' keep getting attention from the 'tenth' while he's not and he is ignored.

I just nod my head and smile at him, while he think the smile is a meaning to encourage him and continued with his ramblings, but Actually it was because I was getting a high boost of rep from him while doing nothing except smiling at him.

After a while he solve his own problem and thank me, then says he need to do something and dash away leaving me outside alone by myself.

"Fuck, I know what I was forgetting.. I forget to go to school!" I said as it's my turn rambling alone eating cookies that are in my hand,

Let me see what he think about me.. **Rep**

 _Gokudera Hayato:_ **470/1000**

 _UMA Princess_

Okay.. What the fuck? What is wrong with this universe?

You know what? Nothing is wrong with this.. I will be the Queen of Denial in this universe.

I look at my left and at my right then decided I need to go grinding to the dungeon.

* * *

A week passed and I've been leveling up.

 **Name: Yuiko Kirishima  
Class: Queeny of the Thug  
Race: Devil  
Job: None  
Level: 43 (23%/100%)  
Hp: 20,500  
Mp: 32,950  
Ft: Mist  
Fp: 1,960**

 **STR: 177  
VIT: 68  
DEX: 52  
DEF: 75  
INT: 132  
WIS: 57  
END: 59  
CHA: 40  
LUK: 73  
SP: 119  
SC: 3  
Money: 106,878,950 ¥**

Yuup, I Leveled up a bunch of things too and I literally succeeded in making a Loyalty potion.

Which is a success, and we finally got a teacher... He's name is Mr. Guardiola, or how he told us to call him, Mr.G,

He's from Mexico but then moved to USA, Then he got a job in Italy and somehow he wind up getting a job in Nami Middle,

Which is making me suspicious as he came out from Italy and his level is higher than a normal civilian.

He's like the cool-teacher type, students like him apparently. He also got an assistant, her name is Angie, she has an aura of a big sister..

Her level is higher than a normal civilian too,

Ahh, and I think Mr. G is going to be disappointed with me if he found out I ditched...

Oh, but in the other hand, I unlocked my **FP**..

* * *

 _-Flashback-_

 _I was in the swimming pool, Ken and I were having a date.. I, of course, choose the sexiest swimming suit I would get, It's a bikini with a gold and cream color.. Showing up my cleavage and perky butt I got, -from_ _ **VIT**_ _and_ _ **END**_ _-_

 _I Dash as I tried to catch Ken for ruining my hair by splashing water, "KEN-KOIIII, c'mere baby! I got a delivery punch for you"_

" _HAHAHAHA, You look like a rat," He said as he runs and loudly laughs._

" _You!" I kept screaming his name and jumping place to place as I tried to reach him._

 _ ***BANG***_ _A shotgun sound was heard._

 _*Swishh*_

 _Huh? I feel.. Weird.._

 _*_ _ **PING!***_

 _I look sideway, weirdly I'm feeling calm, "Hmm.." I mumble then I continued to walk as If nothing happened._

 _If I had looked back I would have been greeted by a hypertensives Tuna and a fascinated an adult-baby face staring at me._

 _-Flashback end-_

* * *

Yeah, and later that day I noticed that it was the dying will bullet..

"Say Yuiko.." Ken said while we were meeting in a cafe shop near the park,

"Hmm?" I hum as I continued sipping on my cute cat latte.

"I.. Noticed something" he look at me, and when he recognize my eyebrow raising as if allowing him to continue he said, "I noticed that you're pretty close to that certain demon"

With what he said I stop what I'm doing and look at him dead in his eyes.

"Don't take me as a fool, I know you've been close to that Demon" He said brashly as he aggressively eat his sandwich,

Fuck, he knows that I live with 8 other guys..

"If you like Hibari Kyoya you could just 'break up' with me.. Y'know" He said as he put an invisible air quotation on 'break up'.

' _Oh, OHH.. That demon.. Hoo, a Little bit more my secret will be unknown. That was close..'_

As I look deeply at his face, it's getting darker as he keeps rambling about how close I am with a certain birdie.

"You're Jealous" I deadpan.

"Wha? No.. Noo" He splutters words that I can't make out or recognize.. I can't stop myself from snorting.. Which cause him to blush all the way to his ears,

"Hey! Stop laughing" He exclaimed as I keep giggling. "How cute, It's okay" I add **Angel Smile** and **Genjutsu** to persuade him forgetting about the problem that he's on. **+50 Rep Mochida Kensuke**

I smile happily and Ken thought It was because that I decided to not 'break up' with him, I was smiling because it will be closer to 1000 rep if this continued.

"Say.." He said again, eyes so serious I could feel the cafe getting quieter.

He getting up from the seat, as the employees from the cafe start to come toward us, I continue to smile and didn't show any nervous face for them to see.

He kneels in front of me then shove me a bouquet of flowers " I know I've been a jerk toward you, dating girls shamelessly and not paying much attention toward you" _What?_ "But the time I've been with you, Month and Months I've been with you, I developed feelings toward you. Your sweet smile, laugh, giggles. And I even can show my real feeling around you." The people in the cafe are quiet as they 'Awe' seeing Ken act this way toward me.

"I know you like somebody else" At this, people start giving him a pitying look and whisper encouragements "But please, Give me a chance.. I don't care that you will be dating another guy, as I will too date another girl" Then the encouragement turn to disappointment, Ken just ignores them. "Will.. You be my Girlfriend? Officially?" He said.

At this, the cafe explodes to 'Awe', swoon and catcall..

* * *

Of course, I said yes, But I also told him that I may be getting new Boyfriends.. Emphasize the 's' I got in boyfriends.

He knows me and told me that he doesn't mind it as long as I pay attention toward him. And the reputation I got from him is a Max **1000**.. Like wow.

 _Mochida Kensuke_ : **1000/1000** _Loyal Boyfriend._

I kid you not, Then he's been supporting me about trying to catch a certain birdie. Saying he doesn't mind sharing as long he's my first.. Boyfriend.. You perv.

And many days been count as I continued to try new dishes to improve my **Cooking** for my future boyfriends out there,

And the plan of me to becoming a Sugar Momma is not gone if you're wondering.

I got money for it, so why not waste a little? Hehe..

And I also trained with the spear, ' _My weapon mastery is up to 82, Maybe now I could buy a new weapon that I will wield?_ '

While I was browsing I found a badass looking weapon, Named Kusarigama, one side is a scythe and the other end look like a morningstar, but smaller..

Being a stereotype of a devil's I am, I choose a blood red color one with dark abyss color on the scythe and the chain.

I start swinging my baby and because of my high **Dex** I could do a cartwheel and swinging it. I didn't even know my hands and body could twist this way.

Looking at the sky I could see it's dark, so I walk home ignoring a catcall from a low life delinquent.

"Ahh~ My hands slipped.." I sweetly said as I throw a card at them, resulting in a bloody cheek and a broken wall. Where I got a card is a mystery to myself too..

"Wha.. Whatt? You BITCH!" One of them scream and run toward me with Intent to kill. But then stop as soon as I pour out Killing Intent on them.

They drop down like flies that has been dying while white foam comes out from their mouths.

"Ahaha~ Weak" I giggle sweetly and keep walking like nothing even happened. Ignoring a smoking octopus that just came out from the convenient store and a rep boost. **+50 Gokudera Hayato**.

"Mr. G, I told you I didn't mean it.." I said as I stand in front of his table and Angie is typing something, probably for their job.

"That's why it's happening you know, Why do you think it's like that?" He calmly told me, Which I just search my brain for an answer.. And I got none,

"See, Now.. Would you do that again Yuiko?" He said, I just said 'No' and he nods his head as if he is satisfied and dismisses me from his office.

I walk out from the office humming and great any people that are walking with a smile. **Angel Smile** with a **Kawaii** perk intact of course.

Taking out Bento boxes out of my backpack I skip toward the rooftop of the school, Finding who I've been searching with my **Fangirl** perk I smile twistedly then calm myself.

"Senpai, I'm here~" I said while I open up my bento and ready myself to feed him.

"You know senpai, Only accomplished Carnivores can hide between Herbivores without rousing suspicion to themselves~" I said while humming ignoring a twitch from him. **+50 Hibari Kyoya**

Fuck yes. I check My **Rep** and my title is still Herbivore.. What?

Maybe I need to battle with him to prove it? Hmm.. Yea, I think we still have time before the bell ring which will indicate Lunch is over.

"Let's spar yes? Senpaii~" I said while I pull out my baby and enjoying a savage smirk Birdie show me, _'He's so cute'_

He then pull out his tonfa and without further warning attack me,

 _*Swishhh*_

 _*Pank*_

 _*Trank*_

 _*SWooshh*_

Blocking his tonfa with my Scythe I bring the chain into a circular motion as I throw it to him, Roughly pulling out causing one of his tonfa to be thrown up to god know where, I sweetly smile at him.

Yanking my chain for the third time I finally bruise him.

He stop for a minute, then the rep boost came up **+100 Rep Hibari Kyoya**

Oh fuck yes, I want to pull up the **Rep** Boost but then I was disrupted by him swinging his tonfa toward my Head.

I dodge then I cartwheel with my baby still intact, swinging the heavy iron weight with my right hand while my left hold the scythe and I dash aiming my iron weight to his neck but he dodge,

' _Hmm, still a Little bit more time for the bell to be ring.. I should stop playing with this'_

I then stop and pulling up my Mana on my hand to force it inside of my weapon then I jump at him tossing my scythe which resulted in him to be wounded, I then tap the back of his neck causing him to pass out. Checking his health, it was down to **320** ,

"Fuck, nearly killed him.. Noo" I mumble then I use my healing skill and healed him, biting briefly his neck in a way I was sure I left a red mark and kissing his forehead- don't blame me, this was such a golden opportunity! - I sweetly smile then skip toward my classroom as the bell is going to be ring soon.

I have a satisfied smile for the whole day.

' _Kissing forehead is a great first move, then we.. we will.._ ' I then passed out from losing too much blood from a nosebleed.

"YUIKO-CHAANN!"

* * *

" **Who dare to wound** _ **MY**_ **Ken-Koi"**

* * *

 **To be Continued..**

 **Name: Yuiko Kirishima**

 **Class: Queeny of the Thug**

 **Race: Devil**

 **Job: None**

 **Level: 43 (23%/100%)**

 **Hp: 20,500**

 **Mp: 32,950**

 **Ft: Mist**

 **Fp: 1,960**

 **STR: 177**

 **VIT: 68**

 **DEX: 52**

 **DEF: 75**

 **INT: 132**

 **WIS: 57**

 **END: 59**

 **CHA: 40**

 **LUK: 73**

 **SP: 119**

 **SC: 3**

 **Money: 106,878,950 ¥**

* * *

 **[Perk]**

 **[Flattery]**

 **[Kawaii]**

 **[Lady luck Favor]**

 **[Cooking]**

 **[SSG Membership]**

 **[Queen Piece]**

 **[Wielder of the Secret Gear]**

* * *

 **[Skill]**

 **Gamer Mind Max**

 **Gamer Body Max**

 **Illusion 35 (78/100)**

 _Due the creative imagination you've create with will power, Wollahhh! It's real, now you can create an Illusion and cast it for the people with below 65 Int or Wis._ _ **(5 Mp)**_

 **Potion Maker 53 (76/100)**

 _Due to your obsess of Yamamoto Takeshi and decided to research for a love potion on Internet. Now you can create Low, Medium health potion and Low_ _ **Mana Potion. (45 Mp)**_

 **Disguise 48 (21/100)**

 _Due to the obsession of stalk- I mean Observe your crush now you can Disguise and your crush (or anyone else) cannot spot you. Can now disguise your Hair, Gender, Face and Body_ _ **. (5 Mp**_ **)**

 **Fangirling Max (100/100) ***

 _You're living in every fangirl's wet Dream! Due the max of the skill now you have a Radar of your crush are and what's his plan going to be._ _ **(10 Mp)**_

 **Stalking Max (100/100) ***

 _Nin! Nin! You are a ninja now, a night creature, a shadow.. That is you, Due your Obsessed the skill is maxed. Can blend to the shadow and all trace_ _Will_ _magically disappear._ _ **(10 Mp)**_

 **Hacking 56 (89/100)**

 _Hack this, Hack that, it's is easy like how flat you are. Due to your Obsession to Yamamoto Takeshi you beginning to hack all the security camera just to watch him. Now you can Hack a big Company for extra money at night._ _ **(5 Mp)**_

 **Dancing 11 (34/100)**

 _amateur dance, but still accepted.. Just don't think you can do K-Pop dance though. Free Style dance can now equip._

 **Shop Max**

 _Can shop anything, from slave to power with either money or SC._

 _Warning: Special Power only acquired with SC._

 _ **Angel Smile (Max)**_

 _Now you can Prove that you are innocent even though they already seems the blood in your cloths._

 **Observe (Lv. 20)**

 _Now HUD is active and can observe_

 **Negotiation 4 (15/100)**

 _Successfully negotiate and getting 4% more than you're normally get._

 **Sharingan 6 (2 pupil)**

 _Now can put a strong genjutsu/Illusion and copy/steal the movement of the opponents._ _ **50Mp/Hour**_

 **Tsunade Strength 13 [56/100]**

 _Now can breaks a ground with many layer of crack with ease_ _ **, +1,250 Atk, +5,500 Atk for Crit 50Mp/Hour**_

 **Advanced Potion Maker 1 [0/100]**

 _You can now making a harder and red color potion for Hp and a purple color potion for_ _ **Mp. -50 Mp**_

 **Beginner to Taijutsu 7 [0/100]**

 _Now you can do material art, just don't get you hopes up as how low as your level are._

 **Beginner to Genjutsu 75 [0/100]**

 _Illusion add Sharingan can cause a really bad things happens._ _ **-5Mp each room.**_

 **Beginner to Ninjutsu 6 [0/100]**

 _Now you can do a D-rank jutsu._ _ **-25Mp**_ _ **each jutsu.**_

 **Mana Bullet 1 [0/100]**

 _Is a bullet made out of Mp, -15Mp each used_ _ **. 5 Feet**_ _ **range.**_

 **Mana Missile 9 [0/100]**

 _It's a powerful power as it can cause +9,560 Atk per 5 feet range, And need_ _ **-500Mp**_

* * *

 **Reputation:**

 **Peerages: 1000/1000** _Honored_

 **2-F Class: 100/1000** _Acquaintance_

 **Tsubasa Kochira: 500/1000** _Best Friend_

 **Fans: 1000/1000** _Adoration_

 **Sawada Tsuna: 200/1000** _Troublesome Senpai_

 **Yamamoto Takeshi: 400/1000** _Funny Senpai_

 **Renato Sinclaire: 240/1000** _Interesting_

 **Hibari Kyouya: 470/1000** _Carnivore_

 **Gokudera Hayato: 520/1000** _UMA Princess_

 **Gokudera Bianchi: 25/1000** _Who?_

 **Mochida Kensuke: 1000/1000** _Loyal Boyfriend_

 **Sawada Nana: 600/1000** _Daughter-In-Law_

 **Miura Haru: 200/1000** _Love Rival_

 **Disciplinary Committee: 450/1000** _Respect_

 **Kusakabe Tetsuya: 500/1000** _Respect_

* * *

 _ **Description**_ **:**

 _Yuiko Kirishima is an orphan that living from her parent inheritance. She's was a sociopath as well as a Psychopath due her Parent murder but it was changed when she met Yamamoto Takeshi, Now she's a member of the Fangirl Club. Her school grade is Low due to her obsessed._


	10. 10 I'm the Devil wive of a certain Demon

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my own OC's, Also I'm making a new fiction but I doesn't want to post it yet as it's only 2 chapters.. It's like this one but in Naruto world.**

 **Betad and Collaborate with: MisteriosaSaky**

 **Tojo Mikado - King**

 **Yuiko Kirishima - Queen**

 **Rokhi Samada - Rook**  
 **Rakhi Samada - Rook**

 **Baku Toshida - Knight**  
 **Gochi Hakado - Knight**

 **John Smith - Bishop**  
 **Mikleo Koroka -Bishop**

 **Himeha Kagura - Pawn**  
 **Kodachi Tomochi - Pawn**

* * *

" **Who dare to hurt** _ **MY**_ **Ken-Koi"** I asked darkly as I overheard some gossip from a bunch of harpies about the attack on Namimori students.

Holding up a special homemade chocolate that I specially prepared for this day. **Valentine** , That's right.. Today is Valentine's day, And it was supposed to be our special day,

Of course I didn't forget about Birdie special homemade chocolates, of course I didn't, And because I thought he's not the type to have a sweet tooth I made a Dark chocolate special for him, with an expensive ingredient considering Himeha told me "The expensive it is, The better!".

I, Being a good sister I listen to him and did exactly what he told me to.

I 'Fufufufu'ed Laughed while I glided outside the school, Ignoring other students that keep glancing on my way giving me dirty looks.

My destination is the Hospital, anything that gets in my way will not scare me -when am I, really?- I would just shove my baby to their head. Image be damn, This is a crisis over here..

He was supposed to be next to me! especially in Valentine, the _most_ romantic day! Humph..

""Ow!"" I drop down to the ground as I bump into someone, Someone that is small enough to just reach my belly button...

Rubbing my abdomen I was meet with light brown eyes, "Ah! I'm sorry" He bows then continue running toward god know where.

"Huh? That's weird.." I mumble while tilting my head, then a trail of dust greet me as 3 or 4 men in black suits -suspiciously like Mafia- ran toward the kid with the brown eyes.

Then I piece the clues together and a light bulb light up in behind me, "Ah! It's that arc"

' _That's Futa.. I forgot his last name, it's like stella? Steller? Hmm.. Oh well, but if I'm not wrong Mukuro start attacking a day or two after Futa get in Tuna fishies house.. Hmm, what triggered the event to fast forward to this arc?_ '

 **+2 Wis**

Oh, wow.. Nice! But wait a minute,

' _Ken-Koi got attacked, and.. That mean.. Pineapple and the fruit stand is here! Birdie is in danger! Wait, Ken was getting attacked.. This is too fast, what the heck.. Hmmm~ the Cannon is not like this.. Is this AU?'_

 **+3 Wis** **+2 Int**

Shit, I know I'm strong.. I think, but just to be make sure I'll use the **Spend Point** since I have already more than 100 anyway..

Just to make sure of course..

I invest on **Vit,** and **End**.. making **Vit** and **End** both to 100 which left me only 8 **SP** left.

As those two reach level 100, I also got special perks. **[Uzumaki Endurance]** and **[Uzumaki Blood]** which accordingly the first one will make me last longer than before when fighting and the second one will make me heal faster.. Which is good for the battle.

Also, my **Hp** is growing as I spend my point toward **Vit**.

"Ah, Welcome! How can I help you today?" A nurse greets me with a smile, a smile that can fool anybody with a low **Int** , which is not me..

Her smile is so fake, but to people, it probably looks earnest. Hmph, thought that she can fool me, but then.. Probably she's tired from her job..

"Ahh~ I'm here to visit my boyfriend.. His name is Mochida Kensuke, do you know where he's located?" I ask the lady with my **Angel Smile** which apparently make me look suspicious since she raises her eyebrow at me..

As if she want to say 'Oh really?' I could just **[Mana Missile]** her right there but then I stop myself and control my anger. As if she feel my mood turning darker cold sweat gather in the back of her neck. Good.

I flash her my **Angel Smile** with a tint of **Genjutsu** around me.. And finally she told me his room number, I climb the stair smirking..

" **KYAAAA!"**

That's what you get bitch, I do not know why.. But I feel like today lots of people are trying to fight me.. Am I a wanted person or something? Weird.

"Koi, I'm here~" I sing-song while I knock the door, There are 4 curtains and I just know where exactly he is since I heard his voice calling 'Here'.

I made a bee-line toward where the sound came from And was greeted by the beat up face of my darling, Bandages everywhere and his hair is even messier than before with a trail of bandage circling it.

"You look like shit~" I sweetly said to him using my **Angel Smile** once more and giggle cutely, -or so I thought it was-

"Shuddup!" He told me and pull me up into a hug, resting his head in my chest. "I'm weak, I mean.. They make me look like I'm stupid while those crazy animals attacked me"

I just hum at him, trailing my hand in his messy hair, I then kiss his forehead and whisper a sweet nothing. He pull me up into a kiss, it was an intense but somewhat awkward make out session, what with him been totally covered in bandages and all, but after a while we were disrupted by a shriek. We pulled ourselves apart and looked at each other funnily,

Because we both knew who's the owner of that shriek.

I open the curtain which divide each bed, "Ah, Hello there Kouhai.." Then stop as I see Ryohei "And Senpai" I smile at them and ignoring a shrieking Tuna, I swear he shriek too much. It's getting annoying,

"Yuiko, close the curtain.." He grunt, "They're just a nuisance" He added as his nose went up in the air. _'Ahh~ He's still mad at Tsuna huh? Hehe_ ' I giggled and close the curtain.

It was quiet for a minute until we heard the bursting voice of a female and scoldings. We, of course, ignored it, I treaded his hair while I feel his soft breath in my chest.

Feeling his breath getting slower I knew he fell asleep, I just keep humming as I don't know what I will do next. I checked my phone to see that it's already late, I texted John letting him know that I will be home late then slowly and gently put Ken-Koi on the bed and went outside to buy any food as I'm hungry anyway,

But before I go, I make sure to slip a potion on his lips for regenerate and replenish his blood.

I walk the hallways, looking for a sign that contains a drawing of fork and spoon, I know that's where the food court will be placed.

I bought noodles and packs of sushi, for the beverage I bought Oolong tea and a soda can, then I went back to the room and was greeted by Birdie.. And tuna and the other fishies but they are not relevant.

"Ah, Senpaii~ Helloo" I greeted as I again put my trusted **Angel Smile** with **Genjutsu** on. He just 'Hn'ed in my direction and jumped out of the building using the window as his exit. _*Sigh*_ I, of course, didn't miss the smirk that was sent toward me, He acknowledged me..

I'm not the only one that didn't miss the smirk, of course a certain baby saw it too.. How I know that? His eyes are sparkling with mischief. ' _Oh damn, what does he want now?_ '

I pretended I didn't recognize the glint in the beady eyes of that evil baby and went toward Ken's bed and closed the curtains in a normal pace, so I wouldn't look suspicious as fuck.

I put the stuff that I bought on top of the drawer near the desk, taking the sushi and slowly eat it while I sitting on the bed with Ken beside me.

The curtain is suddenly opened with the sushi still hanging from my open mouth. "How about it Onee-chan?" The baby asks with the squeaky voice of his.

"Huh?" I said as I tilt my head and putting down my sushi, As I observe the room, I notice that Tuna and fishies are gone and the one that left is the baby and Ryohei.

"I asked you, onee-chan, if you want to fight with your beloved Kouhai" He informed me, As if he know I will question him 'why?' he then explain to me with his confident squeaky voice of his that 'Tsuna and Hibari were going after the one that attacked my boyfriend'

I was quiet for a bit as I count the pros and cons in this situation and think if I should go and join them or not, Reborn just smirked and tell me if I do go, to meet up in Kokuyo Park. I just nod at him and decided that of course I would go.. I mean there's my birdie and possibly more hotties. It's a must in my book.

I look back where Ken sleep soundly -that's a lie, he snores- and then nod at myself. I made a resolution for myself.

" _ **Gehehehehe Pineapple.. I'm coming for you~**_ **"**

* * *

 _An: I want to end it right here, but then notice it's too short.. So I extend it! Yayy!_

* * *

"One hottie for Yuiko~, Two hotties for Yuiko~, Three hotties for Yuikoo~" I sang as I skip happily toward the Park, ignoring the dead looking bodies scattered in random places.

"I'm here My Birdiee~!" I exclaim, ignoring the confused and surprised glances that are thrown in my direction. I don't know why but I'm feeling.. Happy? Yeah..

"Hn." He nod at me as he acknowledge my presence, then shot a angry glare toward the shrieking Kouhais'. I blush and swoon as he fight against the hot pineapple, I could see his muscle bulging as he swing his Tonfa toward the pineapple..

"Isn't my birdie great? Look at him. He wants to draw the blood of his opponents for me!" I could feel my face adopt a dark and somewhat crazy smirk as soon I said that sentence.

"Oyaa, Your wife sure is cheerful, isn't she?" I could feel that he was in fact not praising me but the opposite of it. But I don't mind since I couldn't heard birdie snort of amusement or grunt of annoyance, ' _that means.. he is acknowledging me as- as- as his wife?!'_

"Hn," He smirked then scoffed "Naturally," That word, -or a small sentence- cause dead silence in the battlefield, then massive jaws drop follow, "Fufufufufu" I giggle with a blush creeping up my cheeks, then I dramatically fell down while I continue to swoon.

Ignoring the scream of my name and continuing with my fantasy about a certain Birdie and I doing some naughty things, I was suddenly greeted by a sharp and brief pain in my arm,

I looked at the culprit and it was Bianchi, a possessed one.. I curl my first, Mangekyou sharingan spinning fast, "You will pay for that! You _Vermin_ ruining **My** fantasy!" with a screeching voice that make a banshee to shame,

" _HIEEE! KIRISHIMA-SENPAI'S POSSESSE_ D!" "Shut up dame-Tsuna, go join the battle too. Or _**else**_ " " _HIEE!_ "

I ignore those two and keep attacking Bianchi, she is level 19.. Which is thankfully not that high, As my level is still that of a baby considering I'm a devil. Dodging her punch I swing my Iron ball to her face then push my scythe in her ribcages causing her to fly away, creating a dent in the wall.

A smirk creep up over my face thinking of how much damage I made and the internal bleeding I caused. I keep hitting her with my **Tsunade Strength** activated which caused the **ATK** to increase tenfold.

Ignoring a speculative stare of a certain evil baby, I pound Bianchi to the ground.. Literally.

"Hieee!" I stopped at that sound, letting Tuna do his job, sitting beside a tired looking birdie, he glanced my way and nodded and I give him my **Angel Smile** in return, taking his head between my hands and forcefully put it on my lap as I let out a 'Fufufufu' giggle.

I pull out my potions, put the liquid in my mouth and then I kissed birdie in his mouth trying to open his mouth to force feed him, I could feel my pride swell up when he didn't resist and in fact returned the kiss, roughly grabbing the back of my head and shoving his tongue inside my mouth. I returned the kiss, shoving my tongue inside his mouth but he bit it and suckled it. We continued our making out session, with him biting my tongue and lips from time to time drawing blood, the kiss (but mostly the potions) healed him completely. **+100 Rep Hibari Kyoya**

Dark energy suddenly emerged from nowhere, I looked up seeing bandaged mummies coming out from a black portal. "I want that." I whispered, starstruck at the portal that the mummies made.

"Hn." my birdie grunted -we're oficial right?- I fell silent, as I was clearly troubled by the thought I was having, if we're official or not, and missed the entire thing. Ignoring the recent threat and Killing Intent toward me I just went into a deep thought about life, ' _Seems like I'm having a midlife crisis'_

Later on, people drifted apart as they went to their respective homes and I did the same, walking back.. Alone.. Because birdie left me..

* * *

Tsubasa looked a little pale -or rather paler than her own caked foundation, looking at me with a shy -Hmph, as If- look and asking if the rumor was true. I, of course just put up an innocent act which she brought and decided to drop the topic.

The topic was if I was birdie fiancee or not, and I was dating Ken just to cover up the truth, of course I wanted to say 'Yes.' without missing a beat but then I got this 'I'm-Innocent-bystander' kind of look so it would be broken with those words. So I just pretended I didn't know what she was talking about.

Then a theory of conspiracy was made by a 'know-it-all' girl from 3-C -If she was a know it all, why wasn't she in 3-A, Like bruh- and that my relationship with Ken was all fake -it was, **was** \- and that relationship was only to cover up my relationship with the birdie, They even included the **[+Mp Ring]** in my right hand in the theory, using it as a proof that I am indeed fiancee with the Demon-Perfect.

All my past teasing and flirting with my birdy was proof too, and what Tuna did after the Pineapple Ark was not helping at all, He asked me -in front of others mind you- if I am indeed with Birdie or not..

And from that the rumor started, and my image was a little bit more shattered.. I knew it, I should have forced them in my **Infernal Genjutsu** and planted it in their mind the conviction that Kirishima Yuiko, meaning me, is indeed a perfect innocent student.

* * *

 **To be continued.**

 **An: The next chapter will be what the other thought about our lovely Yuiko-chan! Couldn't wait for it, and Saky help too!**


	11. 11 Tuna and Kyoya POV's, Special Edition

**Disclaimer: I doesn't own anything except my OC's**

 **Saky Waz Here!**

* * *

 **Tsuna Pov:**

Kirishima-senpai was more trouble than was worth it.

the first time that Tsuna saw her up close Reborn got an unusual interest in her, fortunately she was busy and was in her way to met with her boyfriend.

The second time he saw her, Kirishima-senpai was walking down the street alone in the late evening.

Third time was when Onii-san was trying to recruit him for his boxing club and Mochida-sempai was waiting for her, as a sort of bodyguard for the innocent looking girl.

is Mochida-sempai Kirishima-senpai's boyfriend? since when?

that's what he thought at the time.

Later that same day Reborn blackmailed Kirishima-senpai to tutor him and his friends, with what he has no idea, and surprisingly she was a _great_ tutor, really smart too, what made him wonder why, exactly, she is part of Class F.

Maybe because she has more free time in that class?

The next day, when Tsuna was almost in Namimori's front gate he saw something that froze his blood.

is-is Hibari-san smiling!?

Kirishima-senpai that was closer, walked to Hibari-san and told him something, something that made his smile to widen, but then Mochida-sempai pulled her away.

it didn't happen anything unusual, more than the usual crazy that Reborn brought to his life, until later that day when he was walking home and Kirishima-senpai's voice broke the usual silence at that late hour.

"If I were your pinky toe I would love if you will BANG me on every inch of furnitures!"

The scream echoed in the street, and then...

"For disturbing Namimori, I will bite you to death"

Tsuna doesn't remember what happened after that, or how he reached his house, he only knows that his chest was in pain and he could barely breath.

 _'wh- what the heck was that!?'_

next day was supposed to be better, was better until he heard that familiar voice screaming, "Bite me where ever you want Daddy!"

Tsuna froze in place, his whole being locked in place, then Kirishima-senpai run by him, them, with her usual innocent smile as she giggled in amusement and Hibari-san ran behind her, and when they didn't move he proceeded to bite them to death in her place.

After that day it was a daily thing to see Hibari-san 'playing catch' with Kirishima-senpai around lunchtime (also before and after classes), every single time after some inappropriate comment or some joke that she said around or to him, making Tsuna doubt Kirishima-senpai's self-preservation instincts.

When Kirishima-senpai seemed to finally lost interest in joking and making nice with Hibari-san, and Tsuna and company were heading to the rooftop to eat lunch the scene that greeted him, them, make him froze in shock again.

Kirishima-senpai smiled brightly, such innocent and pure smile, Kirishima-senpai is so cute! while she tried to feed Hibari-san who looked just as scary as always.

"Hiiiie~!"

Kirishima-senpai turned her face and her smile became even brighter, Hibari-san turned his face too and glared, standing up and brandishing his tonfas, "for crowding in my presence I _will_ bite you to death"

Once Tsuna recovered he looked at his friends and sobbed, why are cute girls always so...so blind! Kirishima-senpai is almost as bad as Kyoko-chan and Haru!

wait! is this why Mochida-sempai likes Kirishima-senpai?

At the end Tsuna forced himself to forget about the whole scene and everything was good in his world again, at least until later that month.

Tsuna was in the pool, trying to learn how to swim with the help of his friends when he heard Kirishima-senpai's laugher making him look her way.

Kirishima-senpai was wearing a really really cute bikini and she was playing with Mochida-sempai who looked totally smitten with her.

The familiar click of Reborn's gun make him freeze in place, and when he turned around in fear Reborn smirk greeted him.

"Dame-Tsuna, if you have energy to drool over girls you have energy to swim, swim with your dying will!"

*bang!*

Tsuna opened his eyes and blinked in surprise when the usual pain of gunshot didn't follow, Reborn looked surprised and when he looked at what caught Reborn's attention he was confronted with Kirishima-senpai blinking in confusion and walking away.

"d-did she got shot..? did you miss-akk!"

A kick on his head stopped him mid sentence.

"shut your mouth Dame-Tsuna, I never miss."

And he could have believed him, except that Reborn's right eye twitched sporadically, a barely notable twitch, and he kept glancing between his gun and Kirishima-senpai with a suspicious gaze.

Later on that same week, when Onii-san was attacked, and he overhead about Mochida-sempai attack, Tsuna felt bad for Kirishima-senpai. Why? Because it's Valentine, of course!

Tsuna likes Kyoko-chan and he would love to be her boyfriend, if he were his boyfriend he would spend the whole day with her. And Kirishima-senpai's boyfriend was bedridden! In Valentine!

He doesn't like Mochida-sempai, but he is aware that Kirishima-senpai is dating him (even if he is still unsure why, exactly,Kirishima-senpai likes to spend time with Hibari-san and joke with him. Kirishima-senpai probably thinks that Hibari-san need a friend or something, she is nice like that).

When he was visiting Onii-san a strange noise make him pause and, being careful about it, peek inside the curtain that was closed.

Tsuna's face warmed up at what he saw.

Kirishima-senpai was kissing Mochida-sempai!

"Hiiiieee~!"

He snapped the curtain shut and closed his eyes, trying to forget about what he saw.

K-Kirishima-senpai was k-kissing Mochida-sempai! B-But somehow it looked like...like she were uncomfortable with the kiss, can it be...can it be that Mochida-sempai forced Kirishima-senpai to be his girlfriend? Like how he tried with Kyoko-chan?!

"Ah, Hello there Kouhai.." A voice caught his attention and when Tsuna looked, it was Kirishima-senpai who was at only inches of him and was was looking at them with her usual pretty smile, "and Senpai"

"Hiiiiieee~"

"Yuiko, close the curtain.." Mochida-sempai grunted, "They're just a nuisance" He added with his nose up in the air.

Kirishima-senpai glanced between Mochida-sempai and them in amusement, giggled and closed the curtain.

After that Kyoko-chan entered, somehow buying Onii-san's lie, and we headed to Kokuyo Land.

Things were going bad, not bad bad but bad, when Hibari-san appeared and attacked Rokudo Mukuro, Tsuna couldn't believe his eyes, Rokudo was keeping up with Hibari-san!

"I'm here My Birdiee~!"

Tsuna's heart skipped a beat, he knew that voice! That nickname!

He whipped his head back, hoping, praying that he was mistaken.

What the heck is Kirishima-senpai doing here!?

Kirishima-senpai was smiling like always as she sort of waved in greeting.

"Hiiiieeee~!"

Hibari-san sort of grunted and then nodded in her direction, greeting her, and then send a death glare in Tsuna's direction making him freeze.

"Isn't my birdie great? Look at him. He want to draw the blood of his opponents for me!"

Wait- birdie? Her birdie!? are Kirishima-senpai and Hibari-san friends or something? Is that why Kirishima-senpai has a nickname for Hibari-san? Is Hibari-san seeking revenge on Kirishima-senpai's behalf?!

"Oyaa, Your wife sure is cheerful, isn't she?"

Rokudo's words make him blanch in fear, there- there is no way that Hibari-san will take those words lightly!

"Hn," The Prefect blood thirstily smirked and then scoffed, " Naturally," That word, -or a small sentence- cause dead silence in the battlefield and Tsuna could feel his own jaws dropping in shock.

What?!

Rokudo looked just as shocked as the rest, and he was the first one to recover, then he laughed, not his creepy 'kufufu'ing laugh but a bellowing one, at which Hibari-san just stared in annoyance and what appeared as confusion, straightened up with a smirk and nodded, "useful"

Bianchi raised to her feet, but it wasn't Bianchi, not anymore, and smirked as she (he?) walked to a daydreaming Kirishima-senpai. (and how on earth is Hibari-san and Kirishima-senpai together!? they are too different! Kirishima-senpai is absent-minded and Hibari-san way too focused! Hibari-san is too scary and Kirishima-senpai is too cute!)

Tsuna tried to run to her, to stop Bianchi, but he knew he was too far away to be of help.

"Kirishima-senpai!" "Yuiko!"

Tsuna's head whipped around in surprise, that's- that was Gokudera-kun's voice!

wait, Yuiko?

Gokudera-kun was leaning on one of his knees, his face scrunched in pain and something else, like trying to fight whatever that was controlling him before his face became lax again.

Suddenly the whole room became suffocatingly cold at the same time that boiling hot.

"You will pay for that! You Vermin, ruining My fantasy!" A unnatural screech, a inhuman sound, came from Kirishima-senpai's throat as she whipped her face around, her arm was bleeding, Tsuna noted absent-minded, and her eyes have become an eerie red, almost like Rokudo Mukuro's red eye but not quite.

"HIEEE! KIRISHIMA-SENPAI'S POSSESSED!"

"Shut up dame-Tsuna, go join the battle too," the 'or else' at the end quite clear.

"HIEE!"

Tsuna tried to go deal with Kirishima-senpai and Bianchi first, but was stopped by Gokudera-kun and Rokudo.

He dodged and dodged once more, unable to help Kirishima-senpai (and why isn't Hibari-san helping her!? Isn't she his- his-)

*shudder*

*bam!*

Tsuna looked at the source of the noise,fearing that Kirishima-senpai would- he shook his head to erase those thoughts and was shocked at the scene he witnessed.

Kirishima-senpai was grinning, a demonic and an even scarier smirk than that of Hibari-san, as she pounded in Bianchi breaking the ground time and again with the strength of her punches.

"Hiiiieeee~"

Kirishima-senpai stopped, slumped in place and blinked in what looked like confusion, then walked to Hibari-san who was looking at her in what looked like lust (Tsuna didn't know what sort would be best for his peace of mind, if bloodlust or the other sort), something that he forced himself to ignore.

Once he finally, finally, defeated Rokudo Tsuna turned around to check on his friends, Bianchi was still out cold, Gokudera-kun wasn't much better, and Kirishi-

"Hiiii~!"

Tsuna's face heated up and his eyes widened in shock, Kirishima-senpai was- was- with Hibari-san- and- is that Kirishima-senpai's tongue in Hibari-san's mouth!?

Tsuna wanted, needed, to look away but his eyes were stuck in the scene before him, it was like witnessing a car crash or a train wreck, amazing and terrifying in equal measure.

Kirishima-senpai's eyelashes fluttered against her flustered cheeks and she clutched Hibari-san's shirt as if her life depended on it, and Hibari-san- Hibari-san was- he has one of his hands on Kirishima-senpai's head, on her hair, as he kis- he shoved his t-tong- it inside Kirishima-senpai's mouth, and every time Kirishima-senpai tried the same he bit her ton- it and her lips!

Tsuna's face felt in fire, he never thought- Hibari-san's didn't- he wasn't the type to be in a relationship, not with how much he seemed to hate people, but- with Kirishima-sempai k-ki…

"Hiiieeee~"

The air seemed to freeze and a dark energy appeared on the center of the room, from the portal (because that it was) a figure, a mummy like person stepped out.

Once the Vindice, that was what was called the figure, was gone with Rokuro in tow, Tsuna turned towards Kirishima-senpai and H-Hibari-san. Kirishima-senpai was daydreaming again and Hibari-san looked-

Ugh, Tsuna didn't want to admit or acknowledge it but, Hibari-san's looked sort of frustrated by Kirishima-senpai's spaceness.

Tsuna truly, truly didn't want to know.

(He doesn't want to acknowledge that Hibari-san's was- was- cockblocked? Is that how his classmates called it? He doesn't need to know that!)

After that everyone walked to their homes, Hibari-san glaring at everything and everyone in their way. Tsuna and company changed directions at the first chance so Hibari-san and Kirishima-senpai would have some privacy (At least that was Tsuna's plan).

But when he looked back Tsuna saw that when Kirishima-senpai looked to Hibari-san's way he grunted and walked away without a backwards glance and Kirishima-senpai was left alone, pouting in disappointment.

The next day Tsuna confronted Kirishima-senpai, he was thinking lots after the fight, about Rokudo, about the Mafia, and also about Hibari-san.

Tsuna was aware how everyone believed that Hibari-san was unable to love, to care about others, how he was too scary, too- that he didn't like people.

Even Tsuna believed that! but if Hibari-san truly hated people why is he in charge of the Disciplinary Committee? Why does he care if people break the rules or not? And, thinking about it, most rules and discipline that Hibari-san mind when broken are the ones that are bound to hurt or disrespect others.

So with that, it made sense that Hibari-san would hid his- oh god, it's so hard to even think about it- H-His feelings for Kirishima-senpai, people would freak out if they knew!

(Tsuna is not freaking out, no sire!)

"Hiiiieeeee~"

Kirishima-senpai smiled, with the beautiful smile she was known of (which was an even more beautiful smile than Kyoko-chan's smile! How is that even possible!?), "Tuna!"

"I-it's Tsuna actually" He mumbled looking at his feet, he breathed deeply and raised his head to look at her eyes, "K-Kirishima-senpai, I-I...if you are- Hibari-san- are you dating Hibari-san?!"

Tsuna's yell attracted attention, too much attention!

Tsuna's eyes filled with tears of frustration, where is the supportive speech he was planning to give her!?

Kirishima-senpai's eyes glinted briefly in what looked like annoyance, and just as suddenly her smile became even more brightly. Even the sun paled at the brightness of her smile.

"what are you talking about silly Tuna? I am Ken-koi's girlfriend"

She twirled in her heels and walked away, with the people that heard him parting and jumping away from fear of being 'bitten to death' for crowding Hibari-san's intended.

* * *

 **-Hibari Pov-**

Females are crazy, and even more annoying than the usual Herbivore.

Hibari Kyoya has never been good dealing with Herbivores, particularly females Herbivores, they were too whimsical, too Herbivorous to understand so he, most often than not, scared them off so he doesn't have to deal with them.

But Kirishima Yuiko (not that he will use her name if he can help it), the Herbivorous Little Animal looking female was another can of worms.

For all the Herbivorous looks and the Small Animal's cute and defenseless air she wore like a second skin she was anything but.

Her fangs and claws were sharp and deadly, sharper and deadlier than anyone that Kyoya has dealt with.

Every time he tried to 'bite her to death' she evaded him with ease, and every time he did hit her was sorely because she let herself be hit.

She was, is, a Carnivore, a very strong Carnivore hiding in a herd of Herbivores, all of them preys for her to play with how she saw fit.

' _You know senpai, Only accomplished Carnivores can hid between Herbivores without rousing suspicion to themselves~'_

Kyoyawas aware of that, how could he not when the Baby that followed Sawada and his own relative were able to mingle with Herbivores without rousing suspicions to themselves?

But to think...

Kirishima Yuiko is a _female_ Carnivore, who could believe that? She look so Herbivorous, so…

She is like a Little Animal but many times more dangerous than most Carnivores (if not of all) he has knowledge of. She is not only a _female_ Carnivore but an _**Alpha**_ one.

A _female_ _**Alpha**_ Carnivore who lives in his town.

Kyoya is not blind, Kirishima Yuiko is more than meet the eye.

She even downplay her skills with him, he is _not_ blind, when they fought against each other she wasn't even sweating and Kyoya, no matter how loathe to admit it he is, was _almost_ out of breath already, and then, before he could blink his world became blank.

When Kyoya woke he was sore all over, but, at the same time he was feeling better and lighter than he has felt in what feel like forever.

There was a Carnivore, a _female_ Carnivore, a _female_ _**Alpha**_ Carnivore in his town.

He could feel his neck in pain, but not the pain of a hit or a scrap, the pain was eerily similar to how it felt when he, as a kid, bit his own fingers in frustration.

Kyoya raised his hand to the bruise there, he could feel, he can even see in his own mind, the teeth marks and how his skin darken around those marks.

Yuiko, that _female_ Carnivore has been courting him, hasn't she? And now- now she has made her claim, has claimed him as hers.

Kyoya knows he should be angry, how could someone, anyone, dare to make a claim in him, he doesn't follow nor he belong to anyone and yet…

A _female,_ _ **Alpha,**_ Carnivore wants him as his Mate, not a plaything like her so called boyfriend but her _Mate,_ someone who is strong and fast enough, that has the potential to be thought and considered her equal.

Kyoya knows he is not the strongest out there, he _knows_ , he is not an _**Alpha**_ , not _yet,_ and yet an _**Apha,**_ a _female_ _ **Alpha**_ _Carnivore_ wants him as her _ **Mate.**_

Kyoya won't make it easy for her though, she will need to prove herself first.

(He already has accepted her, he knows she is _strong_ enough, _fast_ enough, _**smart**_ enough to be his Mate. And even her _looks_ , those usually disgusting Herbivorous Little Animal's looks he so detest in _other_ females are pleasant to him)

To admit out loud his relationship with his _Mate_ (no matter how _annoying_ and _embarrassing_ his _Mate_ was at times, it was something to be expected from a female) _,_ to rub it in the face of that annoying pineapple when he tried to mock him that yes, that _female_ withHerbivorous Little Animal's _looks_ , that _ **Alpha**_ Carnivore, was _his._ His _Mate_ , his to claim, _**his**_.

 **That** was satisfying, the screech that Sawada made at his words not so much and he made that known with a glare.

The pineapple was good, nowhere _near_ as good compared to him or his _Mate,_ but still good, he was not concerned about her, his _Mate_ is able to win against **him** , there is no way she cannot defeat the pineapple's puppets.

(Kyoya is curious about how he can control others, but he is not worried, the pineapple is nowhere _**near**_ good enough to wound **his** _female_ _ **Alpha**_ Carnivore of a _Mate)_

There was an explosion, at least it sounded that way, behind him and the Pineapple that he was fighting tripped on his feet and whipped his head back in shock, "w-what the- what the heck is she!?"

Hibari smirked and took a seat, the pineapple he was fighting seemed to disappear in place, and glanced in his _Mate's_ direction, whispering a impressed," _wao~,_ " at the destruction that every one of her punches caused.

Kyoya would feel his blood pumping faster and faster at the display of strength of his _Mate,_ the _utter_ destruction she left in the way of her anger.

He didn't care about fighting the Pineapple, not anymore, not when he has such wonderful display of strength and ruthless from _**his**_ _Mate_ to enjoy.

Kyoya licked his dry lips, such strength, such ruthless, such bloodthirstiness…

 _Perfection,_ that's what it was, _perfection._

His _Mate_ _ **smirked,**_ smirked in a way that made the whole world lose focus and his heart skip a beat, and gave a last punch to the Herbivore underneath her before walking towards him.

She seated at his side and he nodded in her direction and she smiled like always.

Kyoya wanted to- he didn't know, but he wanted, _needed_ , something from her.

Her hands cupped his head and placed it in her lap as she giggled.

Kyoya closed his eyes, breathing deeply and enjoying her womanly sweet scent,and trying to get a hold of himself.

Then his _Mate,_ _ **Yuiko,**_ Forced him to raise his head and placed _her_ lips against _his_.

Warm, _perfect_ lips against his own, trying, _demanding_ him to _accept_ her. **That** was it.

He grabbed her head, pulling his _Mate's_ hair and when _**Yuiko**_ , his _Mate_ , opened her mouth to gasp, he swallowed what **his** _Yuiko_ had in her mouth and shoved _his_ tongue inside _**her**_ mouth, ordering, _demanding_ her to submit to _**him**_ _._ To accept _him_ , to submit to _**him**_ _._

 _ **Yuiko's**_ muffled _moan_ pleased him, his _Mate,_ his _**Yuiko**_ _,_ wanted him, accepted him, _**needed**_ him.

Kyoya's heart pounded faster than ever in his chest, his tongue explored her mouth, that delicious mouth, and hers tried to do the same but was stopped time and again by him biting her tongue and lips.

She sucked on his lips and he gasped, gasp that **his** _Yuiko_ used to invade his mouth. The feel of _**her**_ tongue against _his_ , of her _tongue_ inside _**his**_ mouth was different, _pleasant_ but different.

He bit her tongue to stop her, drawing blood, then sucking her tongue and doing the same with her lips, wanting, _needing_ more. Needing to _ravish_ her, to make her _**his**_.

The room turned cold and _**Yuiko**_ left his lips to look away, Kyoya wanted to force her lips against his again but restrained himself and followed with his eyes what caught his **Yuiko's,** his _Mate_ 's, attention away from him.

There was a man, at least it looked that way under all those bandages, the figure was a Carnivore, of that there was no doubt, and his _Yuiko,_ his _**Mate,**_ was looking starstruck at him.

"I want that."

That whisper, that reverence in those words made his fists clench in anger, "Hn"

Does she want that man? To replace him?

Kyoya's eyes returned to Yuiko, asking without words if she wanted to continue where they left but she didn't seem to notice, too lost in her own world.

Kyoya was annoyed, incredibly annoyed and frustrated with the Herbivores that insisted on accompanying him, and his _Mate,_ _ **Yuiko,**_ looked amused at his pledge.

Once the Herbivores walked away his _Mate,_ his _**Yuiko,**_ smiled brightly,"Birdie~ are you going to ravish me now that we are alone?"

Kyoya grit his teeth, **Yuiko** was _mocking_ him, there was no other words for this, not after how she ignored him when _he_ wanted _**her,**_ but he won't let her get a rise out of him, not today at least.

He grunted and walked away, unwilling to look back, and he didn't relax until he was far away from her, and he smirked when he found someone to take his frustrations on.

His lips turned upwards in a bloodthirsty smirk, "You, I'll bite _**you**_ to death"

* * *

 _ **To be Continued~**_

 _ **AU- English is not Saky-chan Native language.. -The same as mine,- so there will be a grammar mistakes, but hopefully not that many X'D.. Special thanks to her for writing this btw.. She's awesome, even though she's sick she's still writing! Good author example that is..**_


	12. 12 Loyal pet Get!

**Disclaimer: I doesn't own anything except my OC's**

 **Tojo Mikado -** _ **King**_

 **Yuiko Kirishima -** _ **Queen**_

 **Rokhi Samada -** _ **Rook**_

 **Rakhi Samada -** _ **Rook**_

 **Baku Toshida -** _ **Knight**_

 **Gochi Hakado -** _ **Knight**_

 **John Smith -** _ **Bishop**_

 **Mikleo Koroka -** _ **Bishop**_

 **Himeha Kagura -** _ **Pawn**_

 **Kodachi Tomochi -** _ **Pawn**_

* * *

Weeks been pass by and the rumor start to going off, Ken, That guy didn't do nothing about it because apparently he said "Doesn't matter, I doesn't care anyway" and shrug off the topic.

Also, that day been passed I also going to the Dungeons, killing Kobold, Goblin and Hobgoblin, I level up only 3 times as it's getting harder as your level is stronger. Also, Don't think I forget about that the rumor and the annoyance that I have been through, I baked cookies that night and put bunch and dozens of Loyalty Potion on that batch of cookies.

Forcing them to eat it in **Genjutsu** and now their **Rep** is Max, and ' **Loyal Pet'** Tsubasa Included, Now I doesn't have a Reputation Alert from her as she becoming one with the Pets anyway.

"Queeny! Hurry up!" Rakha scream from the downstair, "One minute!"

"That's what you've said the past 2 hours!" Rokhi said. "I know! One Minute!" I scream back, Didn't they know girls need time to choose their matching clothes and the jewelry or makeup? Geez.

"Hmm, This one or this one?" I said to myself as I look at the mirror on my reflection, Checking if I would use the Dark kimono top or the White Kimono top.. After a seconds I finally choose Dark kimono top with a design of sakura flowers., looking at the mirror and finally satisfied of the reflection is shown.

"Hmm, Me likey~" I flirty said and wink at my own reflection then decided to go with the guys.

"Finally! Oh my Satan women, what took you so long?" Mikleo whine and I ignore him and walk past him, before hitting his head and hearing a satisfied 'OW!' Of course..

"Humph" I snobby walk and ignoring a snickering hyenas -or the twin to be precise.

We were going to a family lunch, or dinner.. Which one you choose is not important, But when I said we, It's mean Me and 8 Other guys. An Innocent looking angelic girl that might past as a Nun - _as if_ \- is currently walking with 8 Delinquent guys with a really scary feature and big muscle, You will wonder what was wrong with this world.

* * *

"You got a problem? HUH!?" I swear to Satan, They always pick a fight with anything that move, even a toddler that I just make her quiet as they scream at her.. The reason is "She's too happy" Like what is wrong with them?

"My, My~ Calm down" I said with my **Angel Smile** but this time I put a haunting **Genjutsu** all around me expressed how I am feeling, Murderous.

"""Yes Queen/Queeny!""" They all straightened their self and I just keep smiling and continued walking, snapping my fan that I just bought and matching my Kimono I keep my Angel posture intact all the time without a single missed.

"Where are we going again King?" I ask while smiling behind the fan to warned the boys that I clearly know what they will did and they will pay the price. "Hm, Takesushi. Sushi is good for health." King plainly said and trying to educate us, the boys just let out an "Ohhhh" sound. ' _They look and sounded stupid_ ' I then distance myself from them.

"Hmm, Takesushi.. Sounded so familiar.." I mumble as I move the fan back and forth to create a small gust of wind to dramatically fly my hairs. "Meh, nothing came out" shrugging my shoulder, ignoring a remark that Mikleo just made I follow King toward the destination.

After what feels like an hours to walk we finally arrive, I stood there clearly doesn't want to move unless one of them go inside first finally King sigh as we looking at him expectantly, He walk.. -Or tough walk to be honest, inside the building then we follow up with me being the last.

* * *

"HIEEE!"

* _Sigh*_ those guys will be the death of me, walking toward the counter I hit Mikleo head with my fan, "Stop it~" I then "Fufufufu"ed which Mikleo just deadpan.

"You're not my mother" He smugly said, that kid. "Oh, I will be, now be a good boy and sit. Or else" The unspoken threat making him obediently sit next to the other boys.

"Kirishima-Senpai?!" Tuna scream -or screech which I just smile at him and using my usual technique. "Ah~ Kouhai" I greet them with an eye smile, which I could see a blush and spluttering Tuna. **+40 Rep Sawada Tsuna, +50 Rep Gokudera Hayato, +50 Yamamoto Takeshi** oh, nevermind.. I could see a blush from my Kohai~ Nice.

And Tuna gained rep is much smaller than the others? Hmmm~ Why? Oh well..

"Senpai! What are you doing here we?!" Tuna asked. "Ahh? Can't I be here?" I ask as I tilt my head, he then start to panicking, waving his arm everywhere and spout a bunch of words that I can't seems to follow.

"Oy! Quee-" Gochi want to said something but then stop as he soon saw my smiling face. Good. "Ahh, silly Tuna" Ignoring him correcting his own name with a deadpan "I'm here with my big brothers" I told them and Kouhai keep looking between me and the boys back and forth.

' _And what's up with Bianchi keep becoming pale as I smiled? Hm_ m..' I then smile at Bianchi using my **Angel Smile** which caused her to pale even further. _'Hee~ This is fun~'_

We then decided to sit on the table near the counter as the counter is full of Tuna and other fishies. Oh, and a fainting octopus of course..

King order something and while he was doing that I decided to have a plan about my lots of money.. Maybe I should cross my plan for being a Sugar Momma and start to donate to the orphanage? Yea.. Ohhhh~ what's better is I also donate to the Church.. "Ohohohoho~" I let out a laugh with a pose of an arrogance noble daughter.

"Shut up!" Mikleo said as he throw a chopstick on my way, which I stop with my index and middle finger and throw it back at him. He dodge, Tchh..

"Ha! Failed!" He smugly said to me with a smirk, That little- oh.. I got a good comeback "Like your dad condom!" I said with an Innocent facade that make the eavesdrops take a second look and trying -and failing- to process the thought.

The order is come, and Holy Satan.. "That's a looot of sushi" I said it outloud and ignoring the twins grinning ear to ear.

I take one sushi that near me and wow, the taste is so rich of flavor. While I was on a bliss eating sushi, I ignore the ruckus around me make.

Wait. "My birdie alert is tingling!" I quickly snap my neck toward the door and there he is, In his glory holding a tonfa. "Carnivore, fight me!" Wait, who is he talking to?

I look around and no one really answering my unasked question. Birdie then stalk toward our way and swing he's tonfa toward.. "King?" "Yuup, that _Demon_ Perfect keep bothering us, Each. Single. Day." Mikleo said as he dodge a tonfa came from the Birdie. "Birdie! Hello" I said enthoustly with a sunny smile, He then stop and nod at me, "Mate. Hn." Oh my gosh, he notice me!

"Oh hell no, You ain't dating anyone! Especially that Demon perfect" Mikleo said while he bang the table. "Oh, c'mon Mikleo, Let her" John said as he defend me. I just innocently smile while putting my **Genjutsu** on. "Nu-uh, That ain't happening" Mikleo vigorously shake his head in a denied, which earn an eyebrow from the Demon Perfect.

"Let her. She want it. She have it." King said, ' _he know me so well!_ ' "I know, But the poor boy!" When he said that everyone sweatdrop. Not King, Reborn, and Birdie though,

"Hey!" I said in an offended sound, "What? You know I'm right" Tch.. He know me so well too..

Lots of things happening but I feel bad for Tuna as people's runaway after they eat and left it for Tuna to pay. So I decided to pay for him, he look so grateful that my Rep boost already **640/1000**.

* * *

"""Thank you again Kirishima-Sama!""" The orphanage booming with the loud voice of childrens and adult alike, "Ahh, It's okay~ It's not a big deal" I said while use my **Angel Smile** and **Genjutsu**. "Ah, I'm sorry Kirishima-sama" That's right.. They suddenly worship me as I donate money to the Orphanage and sometimes came with a bunch of new clothes for them to wear, Apparently it's rare in here that people donate that much money and keep in contact with them. "But we are thankful and grateful as you become our Donator" One of the patrons said to me with a respectful voice, "Ehh?! You guys are?" I pretend to be shocked and still keeping my Innocent facade intact, Which caused them to fall and sweatdrop.

"Hahahaha, Expected from Nee-sama!" The kids said and we all laugh together. **Ping! [ Namimori Orphanage stats changed to Loyal ]** Heh, a good sacrifice pawn get.

"Awww, Don't go Nee-sama!" The kids whine and I was attacked by Puppies eyes. "Children, Children Kirishima-sama is a busy student! She still need to studies" The Patron scolded the child while they keep whining, then she look at me "Ah, I'm sorry Kirishima-sama," She bowed at me, I feel like a noble in presence of a commoners, this is bad. I could feel my head swelling from this treatment, any more of this my big head will be bursting..

"Ahaha~ It's okay" I said while I smile at them. After a while they finally let me from their little grasp and let out a crying tantrum, So loud even I'm already 12 feet outside the building can still heard the crying and screaming of children. "This is why I doesn't want to have a child" I said while shudder.

* * *

"Yo Queeny," Him the great me as I walk inside the house, I nod at him. "How's the plan?" Baku asked. "So-so, Nami Orphanage is finally on my Grasp. Now just need to find a way to get the Church in ours" I said to them, King look at me and signal us to go to the basement and discuss about it.

A table with maps with a replica of buildings in the Area was in the middle of a dark room. This room was suppose to be the other Yuiko's Yamamoto room. But when I found it, I burn all the evidence and King decided that now it's our base.

"Ours." A king peerage is placed in the Kokuyo High School, "Ours." A Bishop peerage was placed in the convenient store and gas stations. "And finally, Ours." A Queen peerage was placed in the Namimori Orphanage. John then take a red marker and start to adding more circle in the Maps, "And our next target is this" He then circle the Church, "This" The Namimori District, "And finally.. This one." Then the Namimori Middle was circled.

"Hmm, I doesn't think it will be hard. I could just make them bend for me, or Donate money to the school, I mean I heard the Principle is needed of money right?" I said in the dark room with my green eyes glowing and a smile.

* * *

"Ah, Thanks for the business Headmaster" I said with a smile intact in my face and Innocent facade never fade then left the room with a satisfied smile. "Easy" I mumble and checked that the reputation was already a half maxed.

"Ah, Yuiko-sama! I already did what you told me!" Tsubasa said as she was eager to please me. It's sad that the old Tsubasa it's gone, but.. A sacrifice must be made to accomplish something great am I right? Heh~

"Good," I said with a smile and pet her. The other was looking at Tsubasa jealously and trying to impress me with something they do "I just win the soccer tournament! Yuiko-Sama" "My team just win with the other school!" "I beat people up for you Yuiko-sama" "I win the beauty contest Yuiko-sama" And it's on until I said congratulation to them and trying to pet them one by one.

"Well, Mikleo told me if I raise a pets, I should love them equally.." I said with a mumble, Then sit in the same exactly seating chart that Mr. G told me where I should sit.

"Psst, Yuiko-sama, There's going to be a test today!" A nameless girl said and I nod at her and smile, Sometimes I wonder.. _'Do I make a right things to Manipulate them? But then again.. They're going to be a nuisance if I didn't_ ' Hmph, I did the right things then..

She give me a satisfied smile and left me alone for that day -That's a lie, she keeps pestering me- and the whole day went with a breeze, but like any other day I went to the dungeon and fighting lots of mobs and grinding to keep me healthy and powerful.

"Ahh~ I think this should be it.." I said in the middle of a forest clearing and opening up my stats bar, **[Stats]**

 **Name: Yuiko Kirishima**

 **Class: Queeny of the Thug**

 **Race: Devil**

 **Job: None**

 **Level: 52 (36%/100%)**

 **Hp: 34,750**

 **Mp: 47,743**

 **Ft: Mist**

 **Fp: 23,979**

 **STR: 186**

 **VIT: 136**

 **DEX: 102**

 **DEF: 98**

 **INT: 148**

 **WIS: 76**

 **END: 116**

 **CHA: 67**

 **LUK: 100**

 **SP: 121**

 **SC: 4**

 **Money: 178,670,650 ¥**

"Hmm.. **Str** and **Int** little bit more will be hitting 200 and 150, oh well.. I'm just going to add it with my **SP** ," As I said that I add 2 point on **Int** and 4 point on **Str** which resulted me getting another perk from it.

 **[Hulk Strength] perk get**

 **[Athena kids Brain] perk get**

"Yes! Another one that resulted me getting stronger" I said while fistbump the air then decided to exit the dungeon. While I was walking I'm wondering if I should go to the church.. Their prayer hurt me, but because I got a high **Endurance** I think I can handle it.. "Women up Yuiko! You can do this.." I mumble.

"This is it.." I mumble while I put a smile, Then it hit me, if i'm not wrong.. Months ago I defeat an angel, they gave me an **Angel Assance** skill right? Lets activate it shall we!

 **[Angel Assance]**

A white glow surround me for a second and then absorbed from my skin, ' _It's feel like a coat coating my skin..'_ I walk confidently and my Innocent facade still there. As I walk, I was greeted by the nun. ' _Wait, I know who that Nun is..'_

"Ahh! Kirishima-sama, How are you?" One of the Orphanage matron great me, which I reply by a smile and a small talk, apparently she's a Nun that are assigned to help the orphanage. Her name is Yu, or Yureka..

"Ah, should I call you Sister Yu instead?" I tease her which case her to blush and let out an 'Awawawaa' sound. Then a guy that wearing a typical Father clothes came to our direction, "Ah.. Sister Yureka, who is this young lady? Is she come here to confess?" The guy asked.

 **[ Two Face Priest ]**

 **[ Hiroyasu Ejiri ]**

 **[ Lv:23 ]**

 **[ Hp: 6,500 Mp: 21 Fp:** **None** **]**

Hmm, suspicious.. Very suspicious.. He's no Civilian.

"Ah, no Hiroyasu-sama! Kirishima-sama over here is our kind donator, Her two parent was a rich businessman but then a tragedy happen and she now living with her step brother" Yu said and she wipe a tear that came out from her eyes. And yes, I choose that excuse..

"Ah, too bad" the priest said with a fake smile, Which I greet him with my own **Angel Smile**. "Ah, Yes.. I'm in here wonder if I could donate also.. The money that my parent give me is too much you see, and I want to share it with other people's as that's what they've been teaching me," I said with a smile.. I doesn't know what I'm talking about but I think **[Flattery]** perk is helping me..

He end up buying my bullshit and decided to pray together.. For an hour. An hour of pain for me. A great headache and a needle piercing the inside of me. Which caused me making a skill called **[Pain Tolerance]** and been leveling up like crazy. But it help to Nullify my pain that I get from praying.

After that because I donate 20,000 to them my reputation is up to 450 with the Church. I went home and telling the stories to the peerage.. They all feeling sorry for me because what I've been through, then tell that it's better me than them.. Those traitor,

One day I was decided to take a different path to go home as I was hoping to get a new dungeon. "HIEEE! I KILL HIMMM!" I pretend I didn't hear it and went to the opposite direction. Oblivious to the scream from that on house.

Then another day when I was walking searching for a place to eat, I saw a cow.. An adult cow.. "YUIKO-MAMA!" I ran.

"Ehh?" I said as I look at the mail that are for me and having a Luxurious Ticket, saying that I win a lottery.

* * *

" _Cruise ship to Mafia Land?"_

* * *

 **To be Continued.**


End file.
